X Chronicles Part 4
by garg-girl
Summary: A Gaping Void & The Great Divide. The death of someone near and dear to the entire Xgang causes a ripple effect in the mansion. NOTE: Takes places over the course of approximately a month and a half. Rated for violence, coarse language and mature themes
1. X Chronicles: A Gaping Void

**A Gaping Void**

_(The continuing saga of the X-Chronicles; companion story to "The Great Divide")_

_**by garggirl**_

Disclaimer:

Again, please disregard all timelines while reading this fic.

The X-Men and all other X-factions are the property of Marvel Comics/Stan Lee.

The characters of Lorrie Howlett, Stacii & Brennan Xavier, Chloe & Lucky LeBeau are the property of Passion.

The characters Sasha Xavier, Greg O'Connell, Taryn Ivanov, Gwen Edwards, Chase Walker, & Father Marconi belong to me. Any request to use my characters must be asked for in writing.

Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming...

--------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series has a bit of a different format than anything else I've previously posted. The X Chronicles is a joint venture between myself and my sister. The first part is written from the point of view of one character and the second is from the point of view of another character. It is important that you read both parts because each fic describes different events as well as many events in which both characters are present for.

SPECIAL NOTE: When reading these fics, please keep in mind that those written by Passion might be a little difficult to read due to the fact that she is bipolar and she had written her parts in such as way that she would be able to understand what she has written. Bearing this in mind, I ask that no flames are sent in regards to the spelling/grammar/etc...

AMENDMENT: These fics are completely un-beta'd, so all mistakes are the faults of us, the authors.

------

Lorrie's face held a look of shock and she blanched, shaking and appearing as though she were on the verge of tears. Quickly, Logan flew to his wife's side and no sooner had he wrapped her up in his massive arms did her knees give away from under her.

"What is it darlin? Tell me?" he asked soothingly, stroking her honey-hued hair.

Wordlessly, Lorrie handed the cup in her hand to Chloe, knowing her sister would get an empathic impression from the china dish. Slowly, many of the mansions other residents began to filter into the room, somehow sensing that something was not quite right.

Chloe held the cup in her delicate hands as everyone watched her in silence. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the object. In a moment, her cheeks became damp from the tears now streaming down her face and her eyes flew open, letting out a spine-tingling howl. The scream echoed throughout the mansion, calling forth all who were not currently in the room. Chloe dropped the cup, letting it shatter into an infinate number of tiny pieces on the linoleum floor, and grabbed both Sasha and Hank's wrists. With a strength that was so uncharacteristic, she pulled them into an adjacent room. Slowly, Lorrie detached herself from Logan's embrace and followed.

Although those that remained in the kitchen couldn't hear what was being said they could distinctly hear two more pain-filled screams -- recognizing them instantly as belonging to Sasha and Stacii.

Whispers and speculations began to circulate around the room.

More than an hour later, Hank returned to the kitchen and the room fell into an instant hush. The sisters trailed slowly in his wake; all four of the girls weeping and holding each other.

"Everyone," Hank called, "could I have everyone's attention please, the girls here would like to speak with you… it's very important … come now and be quiet over there" Hank took a step back and allowed the girls room to step up.

Sasha was too far gone into her tears, as were Lorrie and Stacii. Chloe, although she too was crying, was in a bit better shape than the others, so she took center stage.

"Umm everyone, my sisters and I have some terrible news…" Chloe's voice quivered as she spoke, trying to compose herself before continuing. "I am so very sorry, but … o gods!… Our father, your Charles Xavier… dad… oh daddy… dad passed away sometime in the night" Chloe barely got the words all out as it finally struck her hard and she crumbled into hard, choking sobs.

Kurt flew to Sasha's side and enveloped her into his embrace.

Sasha buried her face in his chest and wailed. Within the last two months she had been raped, put into a coma, and now lost her father to an unknown force...if she were anyone other than an Xavier, such stress would've killed her.

Slowly, the news of their founder's passing hit every member of the x-factions and they all began to weep. None of them wanted to believe it was true but they had never known Lorrie, Chloe, or Sasha to lie.

Hank stepped forward once again, his eyes glazing over.

"I have done a preliminary medical exam and it appears our auspicious leader was taken away from us by someone of equally great mind power. As near as I can tell at this moment in time, Charles was taken onto an astral plane, mind-probed, and then killed via mind bolts… my friends, everyone, our dear Charles was taken from us by none other then the Shadow King!"

Whispers began to circulate throughout the room and fear began to build.

"I'LL KILL THE BASTARD!" Logan roared as he tried to console Lorrie and simultaneously fight back the beast within him from emerging.

"Dere no place 'e can 'ide dat Gambit can' find! S'adow king 'as sealed 'is fate! Gambit et Remy will see t' it 'e is no more!"

"Ze Zhadow King iz az good az dead!" Kurt hissed as he rocked Sasha back and forth.

"Any chance we can track 'im homme" Gambit asked and looked to Logan who sniffed the air.

"No, nothing in the house or grounds has changed. The filthy fucker must have came in on the astral plane as well."

While everyone looked to each other in total shock, the sisters finally found their voices.

"We are the next in succession to dad, we'll get back to you all when we can figure this out," Lorrie said softly.

"In the meantime everyone stays here, and no one goes anywhere!" added Chloe, "Including missions! We don't want to lose anymore of our family!"

"This is the time of our father and things must be done in a manner of which dad would want, and think, we girls can handle" Sasha finished, drawing herself up a lil in an attempt to find some composure.

Pivoting on their heels, the girls slipped back into their tears and left the room, heading to their father's office.

------

"I dunno what t' do" Chloe said grabbing a handful of kleenex from the desk.

"Neither do I Coco… oh gods, daddy!" Sasha said and burst into tears again on Chloe's shoulder. She could feel Chloe pat her back and hug her.

Lorrie sniffed. "Me either, but… I guess… it's up to us girls now… Dad, would approve any decision we make, knowing that we tried to do the right thing."

"Any suggestions? Sasha? Chloe?" Lorrie asked as she sat on the couch, Sasha leaned on their father's desk, and Chloe sat behind the desk, looking through the drawers.

"I guess, maybe see if Scott wants to take over and lead the X-men and we girls could just sign the checks… but it's…" Sasha was cut off by the soggy wet words of her sister Chloe.

"Hold up sista, yours truly girly found somethin' here," Chloe wiped her tears away as more took its place while she reached into a bottom drawer in her father's desk and pulled out some papers.

"What's that Care Bear?" Lorrie asked curiously, getting up from the sofa and walking towards the desk as Sasha turned and walked around behind the desk and stood next to Chloe.

"Chloe found Dad's last will and testament."

The girls read through every paper they came across. Stacii, of course, wasn't present. She had opted to be alone in her grieving and the others were just fine with that, seeing as that would be one less stress to deal with.

Lorrie was talking in a nearly inaudible voice on the phone while Sasha and Chloe continued to read through their father's files.

Sasha began to giggle slightly through her slowly fading tears. Chloe looked up and raised at eyebrow questioningly at her sister.

"What's so funny?"

Sasha looked looked up. "Daddy had a really evil sense of humor. I just found a file of evalutions of a few of the Xmen when they had first came to the mansion, and dad didn't sugar coat any of it. Listen to this...Scott is highly adept in the Danger Room but he fails to think before he acts. For this reason, I can't help but wonder if he's been working with glue too much." She flipped to the next page. "Remy LeBeau has an enormous amount of control over his powers but he often lacks focus when a pretty girl walks by. What can I say? He's got a full 6-pack, but lacks the plastic thing to hold it all together."

Chloe giggled slightly and took the folder from her sister, reading the next page. "Kurt has come a long way since he first arrived but his constant chattering in class has risen concerns from many of his teachers. As a result I can only say that while he may not have ulcers, he is definitely a carrier."

Chloe's giggling increased as she held up a paper for Sasha to read.

"Bobby Drake...It's hard to believe that he beat out 1,000,000 other sperm."

Sasha and Chloe giggled harder and allowed themselves to get back to the task at hand.

"Sasha? Chloe?" Lorrie said, hanging up the phone. "I just finished talking to the undertaker and he'll have someone here to take care of opening a plot for dad. Apparently, Dad had a pre-paid funeral, so everything's been pretty much taken care for us already."

Sasha instantly fell back into her sulky mood. "I don't wanna go back to school in two weeks" Sasha said in a crying sigh, wanting to stay near her father's spirit. Of course, that wasn't the only reason...she was dreading to have to run into Greg. She knew he'd be gloating and she didn't want to have to deal with that.

Lorrie took her sisters into a grand hug. "Sash ya got too. Dad would have wanted you to graduate then marry Kurt. He wouldn't have wanted any of us girls to stop living our lives. It's all up to us now to try to carry out Dad's awesome legacy and make this a better world in some way, or at least keep trying to reach out to others in each our own way."

"Besides," added Chloe, "You belong in a good old fashioned college with keg parties and boys. Not here fighting against evil mutants."

"Not really seeing the distinction." Sasha sighed in defeat, she really didn't have either the energy nor the will-power to argue. "What do we do now?" she asked, confused, and sniffed.

Lorrie shrugged her shoulders, looking just as helpless herself.

"This maybe an end to somethings," Chloe interjected, "but possibly a new beginning for others, maybe we should talk with Logan, Kurt and Remy...he's great at business with the guild and assassins, he knows loop holes, and what to do in times of crisis. He's their leader, boss, and a political figure like Dad was."

Sasha sniffed again. "Chloe's right! We need to talk to the guys."

Slowly, the girls rose and walked out of their fathers office, returning to the kitchen full of grief-stricken people.

------

No sooner did the girls step inside did Lucky and Bren began wailing. Chloe turned her attention immediately to Lucky while Sasha reassumed responsibility of Bren.

Sasha held her nephew close to her as if he were a security blanket. Silently, even though Bren didn't really have any idea as to why his aunt was so sad, they comforted each other.

Clearing her voice, Sasha addressed the crowd before her.

"Everyone, my sisters and I need to call a family meeting. First, we need to speak with blood-kin then we will hold a larger meeting that everyone can attend." Sasha passed Bren off to Ro, before taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it tightly.

Without needing to be asked, Jon, Scott, Bishop, Cable and Hank ushered everyone else out of the kitchen so the family could have their meeting. With solemn expressions, everyone took a seat around the massive table.

Sasha was the first to speak.

"Rem...everyone knows you're great with your thieves and assassins guilds like Dad was with the X-men and its many factions...and you both held political status. I'm afraid we are quite out of our depth here...what do we do?" Sasha lost sway with her voice as a fresh wave of tears crashed over her.

"Well, soeur de lil, Remy et Gambit would 'ave notified dey un'ertaker, den dere's goin' t' find a will, an' contactin' business partners an' associates…"

"Remy, Kurt and I have already taken care of that part when you girls stepped out to deal with other affairs" Logan interjected.

Sasha squeezed Kurt's hand, giving him a silent thank you.

"O' course, you need t' 'peak wit' an' un'ertaker an' make arrangements when you contact 'im. An' bein' as in dis case it was a leader so make sure dey next o' kin in sucession takes over da family business, or 'andles t'ings in whichever means dey t'ink s'ould be dealt wit'" Remy finished and held Chloe tighter, kissing her cheeks softly and whispering soothingly in her ear while she cried.

"Did you ladiez find anyzing in your fazerz office?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, his will and a huge stack of papers for all his finances and investments, the deed to this house as well as the one in Massechutes, files pertaining to everyone on his teams...he left it all to us girls. Not just one of us, but all. Guess he figured this way there would be no arguing, should someone start something," Lorrie explained as she, Chloe and Sasha looked to Stacii.

Stacii brushed off the wary look. "When's the funeral gonna be?"

"The day after t'morra… we have an undertaker coming in t' open a plot, an' Dad was Catholic so a Priest will be comin' as well" Chloe choked out through her tears.

"Did we forget anything Remy?" Sasha asked him, still lost in her own emotions.

"Non Sasha, you femmes did tres bien on you own. Now all you need t' work on is wad t' do f'om 'ere, an' let Kurt, Logan, an' Remy an' Gambit 'ere deal wit' da res' o' dat business wit' da undertaker an' anyt'ing else, an' you femmes jus' contend wit' youselves, 'kay? We wan' you femmes t' grieve like ladies do an' not worry now."

Sasha laid her head on Kurt's shoulder and wept.

"Iz zere anyt'ing you need, luv?" Kurt whispered softly into her ear.

She nodded slightly. "There are a few people I would very much like to have at the funeral."

"Of course, my zveet you juzt gimme ze numberz I vill take care of it."

Sasha nodded and lost herself in her emotions once again. Lorrie, Chloe, and Sasha cried like they had never cried before.

------

The next day Sasha and Lorrie seemed a lil stronger but Chloe continued to struggle with her emotions. It wasn't hard to tell that a piece of Chloe had died along with her father as the same had happened when their mother had passed away.

Chloe didn't appear down in the kitchen until mid afternoon, still weeping.

"Hey sis" Sasha said as Chloe entered and moved to hug her in an attempt to sooth her sister's pain.

"Mon chere amour, come t' Remy et Gambit" Remy pulled Chloe into his side right where he liked to keep her, where she was both comforted and protected.

Even though Sasha was trying to deal with her own pain, she wanted desperately to relieve Chloe of hers. Chloe had always felt things more deeply than any of the others. It wasn't because they cared less but rather it was a curse that had been put on Chloe since even before her own birth -- the curse of caring too much.

Sasha moved around so she was standing behind her sister and laid a soft touch to the center of her back. Her mother used to say that Sasha had a healing touch, even though she couldn't physically take away a person's, or even an animal's, pain she somehow had the ability to lessen it. Chloe shared this same power. It was Sasha's hope that with the combination of them both, some good could still come out of the whole matter.

Within seconds, Chloe's crying had ceased and she did indeed seem to be doing a bit better.

Chloe cast her lil sister a thankful glance and snuggled herself into Remy's warming chest. Kitty, without having to be asked, brought Chloe a hot cup of chamomile tea.

------

Later that day, all four sisters sat commiserating in their father's office. The air in the room held the faint odor of his cologne and more than once the girls found themselves lost in their memories of their father.

"I agree with you," Lorrie said, dabbing at her eyes with a kleenex, "and I think Dad would approve of your idea. This, I think, is what he would want."

"It's all we can do… and hope for the best, we have no idea how to run them," piped in Sasha, looking small and forelorn as she sat in the massive, leather armchair.

Chloe looked much the same as Sasha, but she seemed to be doing much better than earlier. "It's all I can come up with… Rem honey told an' taught me, with the Guild & Assassins, if ya don't know how to do something, or don't know what t' do, it's simply best t' cut yare losses, an' just let go, an' hope fer the best."

"Do whatever, I don't care!" interjected Stacii as she mindlessly buffed her nails on her shirt.

"Why are we not surprise by you saying that?" Sasha exhaled heavily.

"If yare not part o' the solution, yare part o' the problem, girlfriend!" added Chloe.

"You've made yet another mistake by listening to that Crocodile Dundee wannabe… your sounding like he does when he talks on the phone to his so-called pathetic loser gangs!"

"Fuck off and get your act together!" Lorrie hissed. "Don't talk about our brother-in-law like that, he's a good man, and why do feel you have to constantly and consistently make our sister cry?"

"She cries all the time about everything!"

"No she doesn't! Just when people hurt her and her feelings! It's not her fault she has compassion and a heart!" piped in Sasha.

"Whatever!"

"Oh, shut up, would you? You'll get what you've always been after," Lorrie continued.

"Enough!" Chloe interjected. "This isn't going t' solve anything. Dad, nor Momma, would want us fighting!" There was a long pause as Chloe looked around at her sisters. "Ok, so...which one of us tells everyone?"

Stacii grinned evilly and raised her hand high up into the air.

"No so put your hand down!" Lorrie replied.

"I'll do it! Pick me pick me!" Stacii said, streching her arm higher

"I just said no you won't! And get that smile off your face before I slap it off!"

Stacii let her hand fall into her lap and she scowled. "Fine!"

Lorrie looked between Chloe and Sasha. "I suggest you two girls do it." She pointed to Chloe. "You because you can let info come with ease, lots of heart, warmth, understanding, and love," then she pointed to Sasha "And you because your good with words and do it in such a way it'll come smoothly without, like, dropping a bomb on everyone."

Sasha and Chloe looked to each other and nodded slightly.

"Alright we'll do it," Sasha replied, "but could you try to get loud-mouth right there to shut up till the day after tomorrow!"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it'll give us two girlies time to work out what and how we are going to say it all."

Lorrie smiled half-heartedly. "No problem," then she turned her attention to Stacii. "And you keep your trap shut or I know people that will too gladly hide the body! Three particular men come to mind right of the top of my head!"

------

The following day, as the house had laid in great mourning since the news of Charles passing came about, the funeral service was due to begin in a little while.

Kurt helped Sasha down the staircase in the front foyer, a protective arm around her waist as she clung to his arm for support. The foyer was littered with figures dressed in black.

Just as the pair touched down on the main floor, the door chime rang sweetly, cutting through the hustle and bustle. Solemnly, Sasha made her way to the door and opened it wide.

On the front step stood three very familiar figures. Taryn reached out wordlessly and drew Sasha into a comforting embrace, as did Chase and Gwen.

"How ya holdin' up?" Chase whispered into her ear as he patted her back lightly.

"As well as can be expected," was Sasha's only response.

Kurt hesitated before sidling up next to Sasha. Taryn and Gwen's eyes widen slightly at the sight of Kurt, but niether one said anything.

Ushering her friends inside. "Gwen, Taryn," you remember my boyfriend...well, fiancee Kurt. Kurt, this here is Chase," Sasha sniffed as she introduced the guys.

Chase smiled as warmly as the current situation would allow and extended his hand to Kurt. "A pleasure to meet you, I believe we spoke on the phone."

Kurt hesitated a moment before shaking Chase's hand. "Yez, it vaz good of you to come."

There was a long silence between the small group. When Chase and Kurt moved away and further into the room, Gwen and Taryn turned to Sasha and spoke in hushed voices.

"I hope you're aware that your fiancee's a mutant," Gwen started.

Sasha smiled slightly through her tears. "Why, thank you Gwen, for pointing out the obvious...yet again."

Taryn looked at Sasha intently. "Does that mean...you're a mutant." Sasha didn't answer because she knew Taryn already knew the truth. "Why didn't you tell us? I thought we agreed that secrets are bad."

"I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid. I thought if I did, you'd hate me." Sasha looked between Taryn and Gwen, watching their expressions. "But, since it looks like I won't be returning to the dorm, and we've become such great friends -- barring a few incidents -- I wanted you to see who I really was."

Taryn shifted her weight onto one hip. "I'm shallow but I'm not THAT shallow. So you're a mutant...big whoop. I can't believe you think I'd care about that. I mean, hello? I date Chase."

Sasha blinked for a moment, surprised "You mean? Chase is a...?"

Taryn smiled widely "Yeah, but his talents are better suited to a more...intimate setting, if you catch my drift."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Taryn, we have thin walls. There's not a student in our entire dorm house that doesn't catch your drift."

Sasha looked across the room to where Chase and Kurt stood. The two guys seemed to be getting on well enough. "What's his talent?"

Taryn was thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, he told me once. Now what did he call it? Ah, yes he's a Mnemonic. He can replay memories and project it for others to see."

Sasha eyed Chase slightly before she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly, she came face-to-face with Lorrie.

"It's time," was all she said before turning on her heels and walking back the way she came.

Sasha gave her friends a weak smile and gestured over to Kurt who was promptly at her side in a flash. Sasha and Kurt left Gwen, Taryn, and Chase to walk in with the other mourners while she and Kurt took their places with the casket.

The girls lined up in order of birth and their special guys stood next to them. On her sisters order, Stacii was made to carry Bren and she was none too happy about it.

Between Ro, Emma, Jubes, and Kitty, the chapel had been devested of any and all Wiccan items for the funeral and it looked very much like it had been so long ago.

The chapel itself was filled to the brim with business delegates, charity representatives and X-Fraction families that had known Charles on a business, political, and personal level.

Soon, the procession line made its way into the chapel. First came Charles' family priest and long-time friend, Father Marconi, followed by the casket -- Bobby, Bishop, Scott, Cable, Hank, Sean and Jon acted as the pallbearers -- and then the sisters with their escorts.

When the casket was set to rest on the altar, nearly everyone in the room sat down, leaving the four sisters lined up in front of the casket. The lid of the casket was opened then and the girls moved to take their seats.

Father Marconi cleared his throat before beginning.

"Charles Francis Xavier was a beloved man who deeply touched the lives of everyone he met. I had, perhaps, known Charles longer than anyone in this room. Even as a small boy knew he was going to do great things. He left behind a legacy that even the best of us can only hope to achieve -- an amazing school for gifted children, numerous civic contributions -- but Charles left an even greater legacy behind...that of his four daughters and two grandsons."

Every eye in the room turned to look at the sisters who had once again been reduced to tears.

Father Marconi continued to speak about Charles' great achievements, his service in the military, and everything that had made Charles special. Sasha barely listened to the sermon. She tuned out the sound of the priest's voice and listened to the beating of her own heart.

Sasha slowed her breathing and offered a silent prayer.

_Hail, Guardians of the Elemental Watchtowers. Lend your strength, wisdom, compassion, and love to all who reside in this house. Gift us with the strength to go on with our lives; wisdom to carry on with our father's work; compassion for those that have wronged us; and love for the special people we are close to. Watch over us in our time of need._

_Divine Spirit, care for my father and watch over him now and throughout all his lifetimes._

Sasha took a deep, cleansing breath as she tried to will herself calm.

Before too long, Scott and Sean took the podium. At the request of the sisters, the two guys gave the eulogy. It was all very touching -- recounting memories they had of their mentor and long-time friend.

Scott spoke of Charles' daughters and that everything Charles did, he did it all for them. Why Charles had created charities of mental and emotional illnesses as a way of helping Chloe deal with her setbacks, and a school to teach people to read -- from the illiterate to the blind -- as a special gift for Sasha and her love of books. He also spoke of the reasons Charles once told him of why he created the mutant school -- so his daughters could grow up in a world without prejudice, fear, hatred, and hypocracy...to have a place where they could feel free and safe.

Sean went on to say that, had it not been for Charles' daughters, none of what he had created, helped, supported, and fought for would have ever have come to pass. They were his light, his love and true inspiration for it all, and bringing them all together from the very beginning made them all not just colleagues but friends and family...things that so many mutants didn't have and never would have had, had it not been for them.

Soon, the eulogy came to an end and the girls, with their special guys by their sides, took their places in the receiving line as their father's business associates and friends offered their condolences and made their way to the casket to pay their final respects.

Once everyone returned to their seats, the sisters held fast onto each others hands for support as they turned as one and approached the casket. Father Marconi lifted the lid once again. No sooner had their tired eyes set upon Charles' rigid figure did the girls burst out into a fresh wave of tears.

Never again would they hear his voice calling out to them; to tease his baby girl Sasha; to tell Lorrie she was a neo-coffee nazi when she would try to slip him decaffeinated coffee; to yell at Stacii for being a dumbass yet again; or to laugh out at Chloe's silliness and child-like ways. Charles had just barely seen Chloe receive the dreams of which she fought so hard to obtain; and that he wouldn't get to be there for Sasha to see her graduate university or walk his baby girl down the aisle on her wedding day; he would never be around to see Lorrie and Logan start their family; and would never see if Stacii got her act together.

Sasha found herself remembering when he joked that he wouldn't so much as give her away as he would give her a good, hard push down the aisle. The thought made her smile inwardly.

Looking down, the sisters saw that the undertaker had placed a silk pillow with the word "Grandchildren" embroidered onto it in the casket, just as they had requested.

Lorrie approached the casket first and placed in it a lighter to represent her quarter in addition to a photo of their mother and one of just herself and Logan. After giving the casket a light tap, Lorrie moved away and took a seat next to her husband.

Next came Stacii. Carefully she folded a silk hankerchief and strategically placed it in Charles breast pocket to represent the good times and hard times they had, before turning and taking a place on the other side of Logan. For once, she didn't protest when Logan reached out and took her hand into his.

Sasha then stepped up and laid a lacey satin pouch of soil, representing her quarter, as well as a picture of her and Kurt. She also placed an additional photo into the casket, that of a picture of her and her father standing on the deck of their cottage at Long Point when she was a child. She lightly brushed the back of her hand across Charles' cold forehead as a single, solitary tear splashed onto the casket lining before taking a seat next to Kurt. As soon as she was seated, he passed Bren to her and she clung to her baby nephew.

Finally, Chloe was all that remained. Slowly, she approached and laid a delicate phial of her favorite perfume -- Passion -- to represent her quarter and also a lighter to represent the flame of her love that would never go out. Chloe also placed a sheet of music paper in the casket of her father's favourite song that she had wrote for him a long time ago and a picture of Remy, Lucky, Charles and Chloe that had been taken when they had decided to update the photo albums.

Chloe broke down into tears again. Remy had started to rise and move over to his wife but was beaten to the punch by Lorrie, Sasha, and -- amazingly enough -- Stacii. The four sisters swept each other up into a grand, comforting embrace and cried on each others shoulders.

Sasha spoke in a hoarse voice, mostly addressing Chloe but everyone else heard just the same.

"Sis, it's just like when daddy had to go away. We all saw him again didn't we? And we'll see dad again someday. Till then we got your back! We won't leave you alone ever. Your not alone, and we won't ever let it happen. I promise you we won't let the evil that is your illnesses haunt you! We'll look after you like daddy did and keep those voices away, okay…" Sasha's voice trailed off as her tears began to overwhelm her.

"Sash is right Coco," Lorrie continued for her sister. "Remember how dad made a special promise to you long ago, that no matter what happened to him he would make very sure someone took care of you? Remy will do that… did you honestly think, Chloe, that you meeting Remy was by chance or accident, Chloe did you? As with me meeting Logan, and the same for Sash and Kurt… dad made us come here for his own personal reasons. Dad had a plan for us girls. To make sure us girls wouldn't be alone and trusted these guys with us and leave us to them. Dad knew everything that was gonna happen before bringing us girls here that we'd meet these guys and be hooked. Why do you think when you told dad you were gonna stay back in Canada he threatened that if you didn't drive down too he'd go up there after ya and drag ya down here kicking and screaming if he had to. Even if the guys and us girls didn't know any of this would happen ourselves. Dad knew it would happen… let's face it! Dad knew everything before any of us in the room ever did! Just as Dad knew and, even in death, will always know we will keep those voices from you Chloe. All those voices trying to convince you to take your own life, just to make the voices go away… okay… Rem won't let that happen! And neither will the rest of us… Chloe girl, you couldn't get rid of any of us if you tried! We are going to be louder then all those voices in your head and keep pushing you to hold on. We'll make you outlive us all before those voices hurt you. Do you understand me, do you?"

Sasha finally found her voice once again.

"We promise you Coco, and Remy vowed to you that he and us will keep what haunts you away...because Chloe, as hard as it is for us girls to have seen mom go and now daddy, it would be even harder to lose you. We'd lose a sister, Remy a wife, Lucky a mother, and everyone in this house would lose a valuable friend and confidant. Chloe, you have a better chance of seeing the world become as dad wanted it to -- a peaceful place. Before we all shut up enough for you to ever hear those voices ever again, consider yourself cured! Because us, and the everyone that has ever met or known you, Chloe, will be damned to lose you to anything!" Tears were now gushing from Sasha like a broken dam as they were from the other girls.

Sasha quickly flicked her eyes around the massive room only to see that everyone sitting in the pews as well as the undertaker and Father Marconi were also crying, having hear the sisters plea.

Kurt and Remy handed the babies off to Penny and Ro as they stepped up to take care of their girls while Logan stepped up to Lorrie.

Sasha buried her face in Kurt's chest and wept for what seemed like an eternity.

From across the room, three identical, pained expressions filtered across the faces of Sasha's friends and even though only one third on them was a mutant they felt her pain just the same.

After the funeral was over, the sisters took to their rooms in solitary. Sasha stayed around long enough to thank Taryn, Gwen, and Chase for coming. Taryn made a point to say that they would be back soon to see how she was doing.

For the rest of the day, the sisters locked themselves away with their own thoughts and misery. Sasha chose to keep herself busy by cleaning her room. She knew if she allowed herself to stop and think about the events of the past week, she'd lose it again. She had to be strong, not just for herself but for her sisters too.

When Sasha finally emerged from her room later that evening she immediately resumed the responsibility of caring for Bren. Emma and Sean thought she was moving too fast but she assured them that this was the best medicine for her.

------

Later that week, Sasha took Bren for a lesiurely stroll through the house and before she realized it, found herself standing outside Chloe's bedroom door.

Chloe still hadn't appeared and, truth be told, Sasha was getting a little worried for her sister's well-being. Sasha raised her hand and rapped on the hard oak door with her knuckles, then stood back and waited for a response. After a few seconds, Sasha called through the crack between the door and its frame.

"Hey sis, mind if I come in?"

Sasha pressed her ear to the door and in a second she heard a soft, velvety voice respond.

"It's cool Sash, how ya doin?"

She pushed the door open and saw Chloe laying on the couch, a wet cloth resting across her forehead.

"Hangin in there, you?" Sasha closed the door with her hip and ventured further into the room, Bren gurgling in his toddler-like ways on her hip.

"Don't ask lil girly. Gimme my Bren-baby, Remy took m' Lucky down stairs fer ice cream."

Sasha dutifully passed Bren to her sister and perched herself on the closest couch arm. "Yeah, I seen him a sec ago, hard to tell which kid is after the ice cream though, eh?"

"Yeah, I know. I think Lucky is more with the adult program then his Daddy is sometimes…"

There was a long silence before Sasha spoke again. "Ummm… sis… you haven't been out of your room in almost a week, kinda wanted to see you for myself."

"Cool, I don't look any different then I normally do."

"Actually sis… you do… a lil bit…you're a lil thinner then usual. You haven't really eaten anything, and Remy, all the rest of us too… well… we're all really worried about you."

"Whatchya mean, lil chicka?"

"I mean, we're all afraid we'll need to call the undertaker back here sis. Seeing you like this, or not seeing you out and about, is killing us inside...we miss you."

"I'm just tryin' t' figure out why though, I just wanna know why?"

"We'll never know the why to a lot of things, Chloe. We just gotta try to live in the now… and you got a lil boy who needs his momma real bad, and Remy needs you too, hell we all need you! 'Sides… someone has to make fun of Logan, and everyone else for that matter. I've tried but it never gets the same props from the room as when you do it… guess we all can't have that Coco-licious flair, huh?"

"I'd have paid 10 bucks to have seen ya do that just once girly" Chloe giggled and smiled at her sister. It was the first she had smiled since over a week ago at the intimate family dinner party.

Sasha, having seen she was able to make her big sis smile, smiled herself. She and Chloe were the closest of the four sisters and it felt good to know that their relationship hadn't changed.

"Yeah it was rather priceless," Sasha continued. "Logan actually pouted cause he didn't get a real good ribbing slam like he gets from you… and Jon, he's having baby-girl withdrawl symptoms. Penny said she herself can't fulfil it and it takes the original Coco to do. Then told me she needs you to come and ravish your Jon-Jon. Then there's Hank who can't find anything now in the lab and says Dr. Coco knows where it is, she always knows… Hell even my Bavarian Cream Puff is having non-Coco issues. He's been wandering the halls for days asking everyone… Where's Your Coco!"

Chloe began laughing uncontrollably at the thought of Kurt doing that. Seeing the positive effect her story was having on Chloe, Sasha continued.

"Then there's, like, everyone else...me and Lorrie especially...we need you to kid with us, we need the laughter and smiles Coco. It's the only thing that's going to get us girls through this, and we'll get you through it with our shoulders and listen to your pain, and try to make you smile… won't you come back out to the family? We're all we got left sis, we need to get through this together, all for one and one for all...y'know, like the good old days."

Sasha scooted closer to her sister and took her hand. "Do you remember what Momma used to say? From cradle to grave, sisters are forever. They'll see you through everything."

There was a long silence before Chloe finally responded. "Alright, I guess we gotta face this and finish what needs to be done. Let's go before I change my mind, or the voices change it for me."

------

"Hey EVERYONE?" Sasha screamed happily as she skidded through the front door in her sock feet. Unfortunately, Sasha fell down the small flight of stairs before she was able to stop herself. Everyone had a good laugh while she fixed herself around. The gang was sitting out on the veranda.

"What Sash?" Lorrie yelled from across the porch.

"Guess who I found?"

"Your evil twin?" Logan laughed. Sasha opened her mouth to respond but she was quickly cut off by a voice inside the house.

"Wrong-O! You troll-like under-sized Sasquach!" Chloe stepped around the corner, catching up to her lil sis.

"Hey! Geez! Damn darlin'! ok… that's it I'm chokin up! Christ I need a beer!" Logan sputtered and hugged Chloe tightly.

Kurt was lost in his thoughts as he handed Logan a beer in a zombie-like fashion. With his eyes cast to the ground, he stepped up to Chloe and spoke in a solemn, faraway voice.

"Vere'z your Coco?" He sniffed slightly and stared at his feet.

Chloe pulled her shirt away from her and looked down her top. "In m' clothes, blue baby!"

Kurt's head shot up and jaw dropped open as she chucked his arm and then put him in a headlock, mussing up his hair. Kurt laughed and tried to wiggle free.

When Kurt was finally freed he was suddenly back to the way he used to be, it was a sight that Sasha had missed seeing so very much. Her eyes danced as she watched Kurt.

Soon everyone moved back into the house and headed towards the kitchen, laughing and talking.

Jubes and Kitty happily fixed a bite of lunch for Chloe as everyone visited. Hank, Remy and Chloe left for a little while as Hank insisted that she have a medical done and begrudgingly agreed. However, they weren't gone long.

Once Chloe resettled herself, Sasha cleared her throat and spoke out to everyone.

"Everyone? Now that we are all finally together, Chloe and I need to speak to you about something, all this concerns everyone of us here not just myself and my sisters" she waited until everyone was listening before she continued.

"Okay, on behalf of our other two sisters, Chloe and I have been elected to do this, and it's not something we want to do, but what we feel is best for us all here. Chloe, care to help your sister out here?" Sasha looked to Chloe pleadingly and not sure how to give the news and make it as painless as possible, so looked to her sister.

Chloe took a few deep breaths.

"Alrighty peoples, here's the thing… work with me now. Chicka girly boo here not always with the program so follow me here… there are no cliff notes, and if you need deciphering of my words look to Lorrie, Logan, Sasha or Rem Honey they can break Coco talk down fer yas. I'm still trainin' Kurt but he's catchin' on, their use t' it… Anyhoo… Here we go now… Several years back, m'self and m' sisters got a call from here, and when I say here I mean this location as in from this house… it was Dad! He asked us girls out right to move here. Yes he asked us girls, cause let me tell you all now, we girls certainly didn't volunteer… now what I mean by that is that we girlies are Canuks see, we are Canadian chicks through and through… in short we had spent a good deal of our lives being ridiculed for living close to the U.S. border… now where I'm going with this is… me and my sister's learned to dislike… ok, dislike maybe a tad mild here… to be more accurate I'd have t' say fathomly loathed Americans! To the very core of our being… us girls never wanted to come here, and only caved cause dad begged us too! …We girls had intended staying at the house in Canada. Sorry Rem honey but it's true. BUT on us moving here and meeting you, Rem honey, you changed m' outlook on that and that not all Americans are that way, which I'm grateful for," Chloe paused allowing Sasha to continue for her.

"Chloe's totally right… we wanted to stay where we were, or move anywhere but here! Dad was the only American we trusted! So by him asking us and him knowing what us girls had to contend with border jumpers back in Canada, he had to literally beg us to come here! Hell, Lorrie was on her cell with Chloe as we drove here. She was hell bent on turning her truck around and going back to Canada … Lorrie and I took turns on the cell to convince Chloe we were doing it for dad and simply fuck anyone else that got in our way…. Then… we met you all!" Sasha stopped to breathe as Chloe got a second wind.

"On meeting you guys here, first we girls thought… ok, maybe it's not too bad … then we girls, me more specifically, got attached...nasty habit I need t' as o' yet cure myself o'… mutation thang ya see… anyhoo… then more o' ya came t' live at the house and it got harder and hard fer us girls t' keep that way o' thinkin' an' just eventually let it go as just cause a couple o' apples are bad, it doesn't mean the whole barrel is… then we met all the other factions here and...well, yas all as a whole, simply blew us girlys here totally out o' the water… Yas all gave us hope and great times, like a huge extended family… see… we four girls are blood family, but you, you all are our family by choice…" Chloe took a moment to wipe her tears away as did Sasha, who once again took the floor.

"But before we got here, you all worked together in our Dad's vision and you shared that vision with him, and out of that shared vision you all -- before us girls got here -- became friends and that is also by choice, and friendship is the foundation of family. As tight as you all were then as friends we girls took that friendship you gave to us and made you our family by choice… A family bond we girls have held onto to help us through this with each and everyone of you we are, now and forever, a family and nothing can destroy that," Sasha looked to Chloe again.

"What we girls are telling you is that, know matter what any of us do or where we are, we all still have family to come back too… THIS family! The family we created together, not just our blood-kin… That is our father's legacy! … And we girls thank you all for allowing us to come here and you all letting us make you apart of our family… We girls always had a saying -- if you set something free and it comes back to you, it's yours forever! …We truly believe that and out of our love for you all, so shall you be… we girls are setting you free so to speak… meaning… after great deliberations between myself and my sisters as heirs to Charles Xavier … we are disbanding and setting free all members of every fraction. As I speak right now, they no longer exist! Although you all still remain us girls family by choice and that will never change… in short we'll still have your backs… we only ask that when we part paths on ending this course of our journey in life together, we part with the knowledge that our father's dream, and vision of a world of great peace reigns, and our doors, arms and hearts are always open to each of you! We girls wish you, our brothers and sisters, well on the next stage of your paths in life."

Everyone had sat in stunned silence as they listened to the announcement and tried to process what Sasha and Chloe were telling them. Finally, it was Jubilee, with tears in her eyes, that broke the growing silence.

"Chloe, some of us have no where to go. I, for one?"

Chloe smiled warmly at Jubes. "That has also been taken into consideration, Juju-girly" Chloe hugged Jubilee to her, trying to sooth the girl's fears.

"Lorrie and I have spoke with Sasha on this matter and those who are in college and would like to continue in doing such are welcome to stay at the house here, as when Sasha is done school she will be running the house as a school once again -- a prep school only! And those who would like to teach here at that time are welcomed to come back and work for her. Lorrie and myself will be silent benefactors as we will be out of state and country."

"What do you mean "out of State and Country?" Sean asked.

"Lorrie and Logan are moving back to Canada to live in our birth home, being the farmhouse. Where as Remy is taking Lucky and me and moving us to Rem honey's house in Louisiana. Though us two girls with our blood family will be coming to the house for holidays and vacations and just for family time which your all welcome to join us here as well. In fact, we encourage it… it wouldn't be home or the same without yas."

"What about Bren?" Sunspot asked as he played with the boys.

"Well, sweetie that again has been worked out by myself, Lorrie and Sasha. Three months of the year he'll be with Lorrie and Logan in Canada, three months with Sasha and Kurt here, three months with Rem honey and me in the South, and three months with Sean and Emma in England. He'll be a very cultured person to say the least," Chloe giggled a lil.

Sasha took a sip of her coffee. "We still have yet to work out the finances, but Logan and Rem said they would help us with, which you will all be well compensated for, and the other house fractions are to shut down immediately and effectively. They will be sold and liquidated. This will be the only remaining X-House for obvious reasons, and you all know why. Hank has offered to stay on to help Kurt and I, and Cece has also offered to stay which makes sense being as Hank's her sweetie," Sasha and Chloe couldn't help but giggle, making both Hank and Cece blush deeply. "Now we girls would like very much if you would all stay in touch and to please continue the family which we have created. It would mean very much to us."

"What is going to happen to Artie?" Emma asked, becoming very concerned for the young boy.

"Well we thought about that too and if you would like Artie to go and live with you and Sean, that's fine, or he may stay here with Kurt and I. He will always have a home?" Sasha explained.

"Well, if it's ok, I'd like him to come with us. It would give Bren someone to play with?" Emma replied.

"Sure Em chicka, sounds good t' us but please yas all, we'd like t' see yas for all family celebrations and get togethers," Chloe added.

"How soon do we have?" Scott asked.

"Again more talking...something you all know we girls are great at!" Lorrie chimed in, making everyone smile. "We know finding jobs, apartments, and houses takes time as well as arranging your own affairs. So please, we'd like you all to stay here till you do."

"Lorrie and I will be here for a bit yet dealing with affairs ourselves, and seeing to things here too. We understand," Chloe added.

"Girls… we all here realize losing the one who meant the most to you in your life was hard. But now us going all our own way soon enough must as equally hard for you. Then having to bring us this news, the decisions you have made over the last week or so, they have not been easy ones to make. I, for one, am very proud of you girls and how you're dealing with the situation. Your father would have been very proud and would have approved!" Scott said, speaking on behalf of all the fractions. The girls looked around at everyone, seeing the agreeing expressions on their faces.

"Thanks Scott… we girls appreciate it… but in case I may never get another chance to say this to you...you're a sexy fuck in that lil blue uniform!" Chloe told him in a deadpan expression, making Scott flare up in a red-hot blush. The room roared into side-splitting laughter.

------

Taryn, Gwen, and Chase were true to their word when they said the would be back to see how Sasha was doing. School was due to start back up in a few days but Sasha wasn't quite sure she was ready to go back yet. Chase promised that if she still needed some more time, he'd make sure to explain to all their professors about her absence and get all her assignments and notes for her.

"Chase," she said slowly, "do you wanna know how you can really help?"

"Shoot Joanie," he smiled. Hearing the nickname Chase had gave her on their first meeting made Sasha smile inwardly, making her feel as if recent events hadn't changed their relationship.

Wordlessly, Sasha led her trio of friends into the room that was once her father's office. Not one thing had been put out of place so it could be preserved just as he had left it.

Sasha closed the door behind them, pivoted on her heels and simply said "Read me."

Chase raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Splainy?"

"I need you to use your power on me. There's something I need y'all to see, particularly Gwen," she looked sidewardly at the dark-haired girl.

"Okay," Chase replied slowly. "Lie down, close your eyes, and concentrate on the memory you want us to see."

Sasha nodded and moved over to the couch. She did as Chase had told her and thought about the events of the last night before the holidays.

The sandy-haired man laid his left hand on Sasha's forehead and stretched his right arm out in front of him. In a moment a blue haze emanated from his palm and began to project a portion of the NYU campus. It began to play the events of Sasha's rape -- surround sound and all.

Gwen's jaw dropped and she sunk into the nearest chair. It was like a train accident -- you know you can't watch yet you can't tear your eyes from it.

Both Taryn and Chase gasped. They exchanged a worried glance then looked back and forth from Sasha to Gwen. Soon, the scene played itself out and Chase de-activated his power.

Opening her eyes, Sasha looked over to Gwen. Her face was cradled in her hands and she was crying.

"I needed you to see what kind of person Greg is...even if that meant having to experience everything he did to me that night all over again."

Suddenly, there came a crash from the office door. It was open, and in the archway stood Kurt. On the floor in front of him lay a silver tray and five shattered tea cups. His eyes were blazing solidly white.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" he screamed.

Sasha flew to her fiancee and pulled him into the room, closing the door tightly behind them.

"Honey, honey, honey," Sasha coaxed, lightly stroking his blue-hued cheeks, "Calm down."

"Calm down!" he said incredulously "Hov could I calm down? I find out zat ze zame person vho nearly deztroyed our relationzhip iz ze same perzon vho violated my zveet Zazha!"

"Shh!" she hissed. "Not so loud, do you think I want everyone in the house to know what that bastard did to me?"

"Iz ziz vut you told Bobby? Iz ziz ze big zecret you couldn't tell me? Iz ziz ze reason vy you get zo freaked ven ve touch?" Kurt was now pacing back and forth in front of Sasha.

"It's not something I wanted broadcast all over the place. I'm embarrassed enough as it is. I didn't want to ever remember that night, but I couldn't let Greg treat Gwen the same way he treated me."

Kurt looked at Gwen as she cried then back to Sasha. "Vut doez Gven have to do viz ziz?"

"She's been dating him almost from the same moment he left here."

Kurt looked back at Gwen, sympathy filling his eyes for the girl. Turning his attention back to Sasha, he continued.

"He von't do zat to anyvon again...not if I have anyzing to zay about it!" and he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"Kurt!" Sasha called into the air where her fiancee stood only a moment before. She knew that Kurt couldn't have possibly heard her calling for him, but she did it all the same.

Sasha looked helplessly at her friends. They had watched the exchange between the two lovebirds in stunned silence.

"You don't think he'd actually do anything irrantional, do you?" Taryn asked slowly as she gently patted Gwen's back.

"Kurt's a tiny lil thing, but he has a lot of anger in him when it comes to protecting the people he loves," Sasha explained "but I don't think even he could bring himself to take someone's life...I hope."

------

Kurt sat quietly on the rooftop balcony, looking out into the horizon. Beside him on the ledge sat Bobby, both were nursing a cold beer.

"I zhould never have let her go avay to zchool," Kurt said in a hushed voice. "I zhould've knovn... bad zingz alvayz happen ven ve're apart."

Bobby looked sidewardly at his friend. "Hate to break it to you, buddy, but bad things always happen everywhere."

"Vy didn't you tell me vut happened to her?"

"C'mon Kurt buddy, you know I couldn't've done that. Sasha told me something that was the ultimate of secrets and even though I wanted desperately to tell you, I knew I couldn't." Bobby sighed heavily, "I'm a lot of things but one thing I'm not is a secret sharer. When someone tells me something, it stays in the vault."

There was a long silence before Bobby continued. "C'mon bud...you should sit down with Sasha and talk. I'm sure things will look better after you've opened up and shared your feelings."

"Bobby, I don't vanna zhare my feelingz. I don't vanna open up. I vant to find Greg and I vanna look him in ze eye."

"Then what?"

"Zen I'm gonna zhare my feelingz."

Kurt slammed back the remainder of his beer and stood up. "I am gonna make him pay for vut he did to my zveet Canadian Princezz!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Bobby replied, rising to his feet as well. "You're not suggesting that you take matters into your own hands, are you? Sasha said it herself, she just wants to forget it ever happened...let it ly."

"Hov can you tell me to let it ly? If it vaz Jubilee zat ziz happened to you'd vant to do ze zame zing and you knov it!"

"Okay, yeah I would, but that's not the point. You're talking about killing someone and you know that ain't gonna sit right with Sasha."

Kurt said nothing more. Instead he just disappeared in his customary puff of blue smoke.

------

Kurt was surprised that it wasn't all that difficult to find Greg. In the time he had spent at the Xavier Estate, Greg had become rather predictable. At this particular moment, Greg was going out of a townhouse in Brooklyn. Kurt watched his finacee's violator from his hiding place in the bushes.

The sun had set hours ago, allowing Kurt to follow Greg under the cover of darkness. The street in which Greg was walking down was virtually deserted. In a moment, he turned down into a long, dark alley. Kurt followed, still in stealth mode. About a third of the way down the brick corridor, Greg stopped dead in his tracks and called out behind him.

"You can come out anytime now." His voice was filled with that annoyingly calm tone of his.

Kurt stepped out from the shadows and drew himself up to his full height of 5ft 9. His jaw was set defensively and his eyes glowed with a fierce intensity that could only have been matched by a wild animal.

Greg turned and grinned. "Ahh, well if it isn't freako!"

"Long time no zee... dummo!" Kurt sneered.

Greg frowned "There's no such word as dummo!"

"And exactly vut language employz ze uzage of ze vord freako?" The blue mutant smiled slightly. "Vut iz ztalking nowadayz, ze zird mozt popular zport among men?"

"Fourth, after luge." Greg smiled again. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kurt took a step towards Greg. "You did zomezing to my zveet girl and I'm gonna make zure you don't do it to anyvon elze!"

"Ahh, so she finally told you about our little encounter, did she? To be honest, I'm a bit surprised she didn't tell you as soon as it happened...she must've like it more than she admitted," Greg grinned evilly.

"You are gonna be zorry you ever laid handz on her," Kurt hissed.

"What, you gonna kill me? You ain't got the balls, freak!"

"You have no idea vut I've got!" Kurt spat. Suddenly, he launched himself at Greg, landing a hard punch upside his jaw.

Greg stumbled back a bit and made a move to return the punch. Of course, Greg wasn't as skilled at Kurt was at hand-to-hand combat, so the blue mutant easily evaded Greg's flying fist, following it up immediately with a roundhouse kick to Greg's head. Greg landed hard on the cement ground. When he rose, Kurt saw that he had split Greg's bottom lip wide open and his mouth was rapidly filling with rust-colored blood.

Kurt loomed high over Greg "How dare to touch my zveet Zazha! You ripped into her beautiful body and broke her!"

"You've got quite an imagination, freak!" Greg spit a mouthful of blood onto the cold, dirty cement.

"Right nov I'm imagining you in jail...you're vearing a big orange suit and -- oh look! Ze guards are beating you!"

Greg made a move to stand.

"Stay down!" Kurt hissed and brought his fist down onto Greg's neck again, forcing him back down onto the ground. "Y'know, I ztarted out tonight viz von clear purpoze in mind...to make you pay for vut you did...but knov I realize zat death iz too good for you. Oh, don't me vrong...you are gonna pay, and ziz is hov!"

Kurt reached down and grabbed ahold of Greg's wrist. Instantly, the pair disappeared in a puff of smoke.

------

Kurt bamphed Greg into the most unlikely of places. Looking around, Greg found himself in a dark, dank cavern kind of place. Looking up, he could barely make out the faint outline of Kurt's slender figure.

Kurt crouched down until his face was only inches from Greg's. He thrust a cylindrical object into Greg's hands.

"Greg...live in fear!" was all Kurt said before he disappeared into nothingness.

Greg smiled slightly as he rose to his feet and dusted off his clothes. He fiddled with the object that Kurt had left behind. Quickly, he realized that it was a flashlight. Switching it on, Greg took a quick survey around him.

He was indeed in a cave, but for the life of him he couldn't see which way was out. Lowering the flashlight beam to the floor of the cave, Greg took a timid step backward and screeched.

Littering the floor of the cave was half a dozen sleeping grizzly bears who abruptly woke up with a start at the sudden noise. The wild animals grunted and growled at the intruder and advanced on him.

Greg dropped the flashlight.

His screams could be heard echoing throughout the Brooklyn Zoo.

------

Sasha was pacing the length of her bedroom, her mind filled with a complicated combination of fear and worry. Since Kurt had found out what Sasha had went through with Greg a couple months earlier, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of her fiancee...no one had for several hours.

Chase and Taryn had taken Gwen home shortly after she had shared her secret. Gwen had calmed down considerably but she still had to figure out what she was going to do next...and that required some time alone, Sasha could understand that.

Sasha moved over to her window, the moonlight streaking it's way into the darkened room. Behind her, Sasha heard a sharp snap. she spun on her heels only to see that standing in the middle of her room was Kurt. He looked a little worse for wear, but all his appendages seemed to still be attached.

Sasha flew into his arms and made a trail of featherlight kisses along his jawline. "Oh honey," she said between kisses "I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?"

"Taking care of zome buzinezz," he replied.

Sasha stopped her kisses and looked up into his solidly white eyes. "Some business?" she asked slowly. "what did you do? Did you go after Greg?"

Kurt looked down into Sasha's baby blue eyes and folding his arms around her waist. "I do zeem to recall having a little run-in viz Mr O'Connell for a few minutez."

Sasha arched an eyebrow. "By the Gods! You didn't do what I think you did, did you?"

"Vord'z vere zaid, punchez vere zrovn...but I can zafely zay zat **I** did not kill him."

Sasha eyed Kurt for several long seconds, trying to decide whether he was telling her the truth. After a while, Sasha sighed contently and melted into Kurt's embrace.

"My protector," she mused before reapplying herself to her former task.

------

A few days later, Lorrie, Chloe, Stacii, and Sasha entered the kitchen and were met by the pleasant sight of Remy -- with Lucky cuddled to his chest -- Logan, and Kurt -- with Bren on his lap -- sitting at the massive table.

"'ey mon amour" Remy started in his sauve manner.

"Hiya honey… OoOo there's m' sweet baby, come t' momma" Chloe giggled and happily took Lucky into her arms, snuggling him to her and purred a lil. Lucky squealed happily as he tried to grab at all the jewellery his Momma wore, and tried to smudge her lip gloss, making her dodge and raspberry his tummy, leaving a lip gloss mark. Lucky giggled hard.

"C'mere baby, ya Momma get ya an' Bren baby a cookie… ya wanna Auntie Coco get ya a Cookie baby Bren?"

Bren nodded his head and giggled as his Auntie produced for him a cookie and a kiss. He also tried to make a grab at her shiny jewels and try to mess up her perfect hair.

"You know, for a girl with such great pains in her life, she took to bein' a Momma real good. I'm damn proud of the darlin'" Logan said as Lorrie came and sat down next to her husband. Kurt passed Bren to her so he could take Sasha into his arms.

"Dat she 'as homme, dat she 'as. Remy et Gambit, et mon fils Lucky is not'ing wit' out 'er."

Chloe, with a happily cookie drooling Lucky in her arms came and sat down next to Remy as Sasha slipped into Kurt's waiting embrace. Instead of taking the seat next to him, Sasha sat in Kurt's lap. Since Kurt had been made privy to her secret, she had found it to be much easier to be intimate with him again.

"Okay m' luv what's the finances look like? We girls left it t' ya bein' as ya know this business stuff inside out and backwards."

"Dey tres grande mon chere, dey 'lways were, mais we got everyone's last pays t'ge'der an' a 'tack o' envelopes in Charles office f'r when you femmes are ready t' take care o' dose ma'ders."

"Thanks Remy, we appreciate that," Lorrie spoke up.

"I just found out a bit ago you three are letting Sean and Emma take Bren out of the country with them when they leave?" Stacii said in a miff.

"Duh, yeah, Sean is his father and Em is his stepmother. Furthermore, we girls spoke with him about it and it's to help us get settled where we're going, so Sean and Emma are taking the first three months" Sasha told her sister matter-of-factly.

"When do I get to see him? I wanna take him with me!" Stacii started to rant when Sasha pulled a piece of paper out of the stack she and Chloe had carried into the kitchen then laid it in front of Stacii.

"We want you to sign this" Sasha pointed to the papers.

Stacii picked it up, looked it over, and threw it back onto the table. "No! I'm not signing full custody over to you three!"

"Oh, I think you will!" Logan growled. "You've never bothered with the boy since day one and he came from irresponsible actions, which again you did," Logan's claws shot out from his knuckles and Remy pushed the papers back over to Stacii.

"Sign it now! Dere are no options!"

Stacii picked up the pen and signed it, mad as hell, "I want my share, and I want it now!"

"Fine Stacii we anticipated you wanting it and you shall get exactly what's coming to you, and your entitled to your fair share," Sasha spat and looked to Chloe who sat holding Lucky.

No sooner had Remy taken Lucky did Pooky come in and jump into Chloe's lap. Chloe reached behind Remy and pulled out the Xavier checkbook she had in her stack of papers, wrote out a check, and signed it. She then handed the check to Lorrie who also signed it, and then Sasha signed.

All three girls turned to Stacii.

Sasha glared at her sister. "This is the only thing that has ever mattered to you, Stacii. Take it...everything else belongs to us. This is exactly right to the penny of your quarter of the Xavier fortune! Good luck to you Stacii, we wish you well! And Kurt, Remy and Logan are here to witness you received your portion."

"Hey thanks! Took you three long enough, and hey… I'd say the same if I meant it but… I don't, so wont!" Stacii took the check and left to go to her room.

"Gods, she sucks the life right out o' me!" Chloe said in a sigh and rubbed her temples as she snuggled Pooky to her.

"Same here!" Sasha as she fixed a pot of tea.

"Well chere, wit' 'Tacii dealt wit' it one less t'ing you 'ave t' deal wit' now."

"I know honey, and thank goodness fer that. We as a family in entirety right now at this table don't need any more hard times. I know I've had m' limit. It's high time we got t' havin' some great times again," Chloe said and everyone emphatically agreed.

"Lor, when yas go back home yas gonna go see mom?" Chloe asked.

"We had thought about it, why?"

"Could ya do me a fave please? Come spring if ya would?"

"Sure Chloe what is it?"

"Could ya plant a rose bush at her graveside for me please? You too Sash an' Kurt by Dad's?"

"You got it darlin'" Logan told her happily.

"Consider it done Care Bear!" Kurt and Sasha replied in unison.

"Thanks… Sash you call the school and get moved to the other part of NYU so you're closer to the house?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, they said under these circumstances and due to dad giving to the school it was no problem. So I can live at the house now and go back and forth like you did Coco" She replied with an exhausted sigh. "I was thinking..." Sasha trailed off, looking at Kurt.

Chloe smiled. "Uh-oh, Sasha's thinking...that is never good." Everyone laughed.

"Do you remember my friend Chase, the one you met at the funeral?"

"I think so," Lorrie replied. "He was the Mnemonic mutant, right?"

"Yeah. Well, I was thinking that I'd ask him to move into the house. He has an amazing amount of control over his powers and I thought he could be a great influence on some of the younger kids."

"I don't have any problem viz it, luv. Chaze iz a great guy," Kurt said agreeingly.

Chloe smiled. "Well, sis, you're in charge around here now. It's really your call."

"Yeah Sasha," Lorrie replied. "In a few days, you'll be top woman around here. You can do whatever you want."

"Thanks," Sasha smiled and she quickly changed the subject. "So, Lor... you get the stuff turned on at the house yet?"

"Yeah, they'll turn it on closer to the end of the week," Lor replied.

"Hey, you both have long trips ahead of you, both in opposite directions too… it's going to be hard."

"That it will Sash" Lorrie said as Lucky crawled across the table and began to pull on his Uncle Logan's mutton chops. Logan growled playfully at him and Lucky tried to growl back.

"Gods this is so gonna suck! We've always been together! We three have never been separated till now. We've always done everything together" Chloe wailed tearfully as Remy hugged her. "Remy can they all please come t' the plantation t' visit?"

"O' course mon chere amour! You never need t' ax! It da Grande Madame's an' N'Awlin's Steel Magnolias Plantation! She just let Remy et Gambit 'leep dere."

Chloe looked up to him and giggled as he smiled.

"Yas promise t' come see me Rem honey and Lucky lots please?" Chloe pleaded to her sisters.

"You bet sis and by the time Kurt and I get there your going to have t' teach me what a Fais do-do is, that you seem to love so much when you were there last."

"'Kay" she replied, holding Sasha's hand.

"You bet we will, even if I have to sedate Logan before getting him into what will soon be your state and gator country, Chloe, we'll both be there!" Lorrie took her two sisters hands.

Logan looked over the Remy. "Rem, don't you dare turn her Cajun. She's Canadian through and through, I can't lose my girly-buddy."

"Nah, Remy et Gambit won'. Louisiana tends t' do dat f'r us Cajuns. 'Sides nort'ern femmes can' resist dey charms o' us sout'ern men! She'll turn full Cajun on 'er own."

"Oh, Christ I hope not!" Logan chuckled and tossed Remy a beer.

"I'll mizz all five of you. Logan and Lorrie, Remy my brozer and zweet Coco, and Lucky, even Pooky…ze houze haz changed zo much already… and it vill never be ze zame again! You muzt come home often" Kurt said, blurry-eyed.

"Oh Kurt, baby blue sweetie, we will" Chloe cooed.

"We'll all get together for Sabbats, birthdays and other holidays, and those who can't make it for one reason or another is to call alright?" Sasha said knowing her two sisters would do their very best to make it with their families.

"Feels kinda like the end of an era" Logan said pulling out his cigar to chew on solemnly and chokin' up a lil.

"Dat it does mon amis, dat it does… mais wit' every endin' dere is a new beginning" Remy said, lighting a smoke just as solemnly as Logan had.

"I feel like Chinese food" Sasha said looking at the clock.

"Sound good an' I don't wanna cook" Chloe agreed.

"Chinese it is then" Lorrie said on her way to the phone and then placed three separate family orders. With Lucky in Remy's arms, Logan with the beer, and Kurt carrying Pooky, the guys made their way into the games room to play a few games of pool and wait for the food to arrive. The girls stayed in the kitchen for a little sisterly time.

"Jon-Jon and Penny are moving to the plantation with Rem, Lucky and me. 'Ro and Bishop are also moving there but to a Penthouse Remy owns in N'Awlins."

"Sounds like it's working out for them, and they got some arrangements made… hey Coco you sound just like Remy does when he says New Orleans" Sasha giggled.

"Yeah, Rem honey taught me how. Lil bit's o' French too when we were there a bit back. I really do like it there, it's so quiet on the plantation… just like it was quiet up at the farmhouse...maybe I'll write some new songs or re-do the whole website with all new stuff, then we can stay in contact lots on there and in the chatroom. I'll get back to you on it and we can have a regular weekly chat."

"I'm so glad you like your new home, Chloe. Sasha and I were wondering if you would. Redoing the website sounds great to me we all go in there at the very least once a day," Lorrie said, handing each of her sisters a can of pop.

"The website redoing sounds great to me, a fresh start for everything! I'm in everyday like you both are so that works out great!" Sasha added happily.

"Yeah, I mean what's not to like. It's quiet, and beautiful, and man its hot all the time, men workin' with shirts off 24/7 nicely built ones too… but shhh don't tell Rem Honey I require visual entertainment when he's is out doing business. 'Sides, Remy has huge gardens all over on the plantation that I think I may do over too and I'd like to redecorate that as well… who knows… maybe I'll take up a practice down there or something, or do something with my music degree. I dunno, or maybe I'll just take t' makin' babies with Rem honey and have a whole house full o' ankle biters," Chloe ended in a giggle.

"What you and Fuzzy gonna do Lor?" Sasha asked, opening her pop.

"Well, I put in a few calls up home to people that I went to school with and some of the girls at the nursing home got me a nursing job there. Logan, he wants to maybe open a small parts and garage business or something. What about you Sasha? What's yours and Kurt's plan?" Lorrie asked.

"I'm going to finish school. Hank and Cece said they could take on Kurt's college teachings as Kurt has taken a liking to chemistry. Kitty, Peter, Jubes, Bobby, Val, Synch, Paige and Leech...they've decided to stay on at the house here too while they go to college as well. After school, I have no idea who will stay and who will go. I'm thinking the originals as in Bobby, Jubes, Kitty and Piotr will likely stay. It's hard to say though. Then after college Kurt and I will do just as we planned on doing -- getting married -- which we expect you guys to be here for. Then Warren and Betsy are going back to England with Sean and Emma. Dom, Cable, Jean and Scott, they found a place together in the city. They signed the papers this morning. Dunno 'bout the rest, some are looking at places and jobs but… I'm sure they'll all find something."

"Yeah, we'll be here Sasha you know we will" Lorrie replied, lighting a cigarette.

Chloe sighed hard. "Sash, Rem honey will be packing up my Lucky Star and I tonight and tomorrow, like Logan and Lorrie will be doing. So is Jon & Penny, and 'Ro & Bish baby. We'll all have so much that I was wondering if you could make sure Goodwill picks it up for us."

"Yeah no problem, Cece will make sure if I don't. I'll mention it to her."

"Thanks… OoOo… foods here" Chloe said upon hearing the door chime. She grabbed her purse as did Lorrie and Sasha.

They each paid their bill and took their separate orders, got their men, and went to their rooms. The rest of the house was informed that this was a "Get-It-Your-Own-Damned-Self" night.

------

The next morning, the foyer was filled with dozens of cardboard boxes and labelled with the names of people who would be moving out that day.

One by one, couple by couple, many left that day and the following days, till all that was left in the house was the former members of Generation X, the group formerly known as Xmen, and the sisters.

The ladies fixed an eleborate, elegant farewell meal and, as they did on many special occasions, they ate in the dining hall. Despite the air being filled sadness and loss, they had great food and excellent conversation -- talking of past times and old friends -- that lasted well into the evening.

At one point, Scott stood and clinked his fork on his wine glass, calling for everyone's attention.

"May I have everyone's attention? I'd like to offer a toast," he waited until everyone was looking his way before he continued. "You three girls put it so eloquently back on the day you made a very hard decision on behalf of all the teams, and took over an extremely difficult mission that none of us could have handled… more so yet you took on all the teams which I must say putting up with all of us is a mission onto itself" Scott began to chuckle.

Jean came in holding a rather large, locked box and set it on the table next to Scott.

"But you girls did something else, and that was to bring us together as a family, one huge family -- complete with the ones you'd much rather keep in your closet -- but you Lorrie, Sasha and yes Coco-bean Care Bear Passionate Chloe, you have all won the mightiest battle of them all. You've won over each and every one of us and our hearts as well, not an easy task at all, so as a former team member and the team leader of the X-men, and on behalf of all the other factions, I believe your father would greatly approve of this... I here by make you three officially X-men team members regardless of the fact that it has been dissolved."

Jean opened the box up, tears filling her eyes, as Logan, Kurt and Remy withdrew three different colored uniforms out of the box and two small objects. Turning to their girls, they handed over the custom-made uniforms, a small yellow and black square flat box, and a small jewellery box.

Sasha gave Kurt a questioningly look to which he only smiled broadly in response. Picking up the flat box, Sasha opened it and found an official team communicator. Hers was a deep green hue with a small symbol in the far right corner of the device -- a stylized **_SX_**. Sasha looked back up at Kurt and mirrored his smile before picking up the jewllery box.

Lifting the lid, Sasha found a delicate silver wrist bracelet with her codename engraved onto it. Unfolding the outfit, she found that she had been given a long, beautiful, billowing green and gold Celtic gown with the X symbol on it in a crushed velvet forest green and a matching lace shawl.

Sasha reached forward and drew Kurt into a passionate kiss and held him to her for several long minutes. The sounds around her suggested that her sisters were doing the same their own guys. When the kiss was finally broken, Sasha rested her forehead against Kurt's and whispered to him two simple words.

"Thank you."

Sasha looked over to Lorrie and Chloe and then all three looked back to Scott as he continued to speak.

"You girls have made us part of your family, let us make you apart of ours!"

The sisters rose from their seats, their eyes swelling up with tears, and moved around the room, thanking each and every one of them in their own special way.

------

The next day the sisters took care of the last of the severence checks. Early that afternoon, Warren, Betsy, Sean and Emma would be on their way to England with Bren for the next three months. They all said a tearful goodbye and made promises of staying in touch but no one could really be certain if they'd be able to keep such promises.

Bren had clung desperately to his aunts, Sasha most of all since they had spent the most time together. They told him to be a good boy and that they would see him again soon. He gave each of them one of his patented sloppy, wet kisses and joined the others in the car.

Lorrie, Sasha, and Chloe watched the car speed out of sight. They held each other and cried. Later that afternoon, they found themselves having to do the same thing with Jean, Scott, Dom, and Cable as they left for their new house in the city.

The house held an emptiness that night. So many of their friends left to begin their lives elsewhere. The dinner table was awefully lonely that night, and the noise level was much quieter. As they talked, they could clearly hear an engine revving up in the garage but no one thought anything of it. A few minutes after the noise had filtered away, Chloe moved to step around into the pantry. A second later a screech came from the garage.

"I'MMA KILL HER!"

"Wad is it chere?" Remy handed Lucky over to Sasha then made his way into the garage. When he returned, Remy's eyes were flaring with intense anger.

"Tacii 'tole Passion's bike! Mes dieux! Damn it!" Remy threw a punch at the wall, creating a hole in the drywall. After a few seconds, his body language changed and he drew Chloe into a hug, speaking softly. "'Lright, come mon amour… Remy et Gambit get 'is chere Passion an'der an' be'der bike."

Chloe sniffed and nodded. She looked up at everyone.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me while were on the subject of vehicles...Remy has a transport coming in the morning to take my sports car as well as his Ferrari back to N'Awlins. Remy's driving us all down there in the hummer."

Logan arched his eyebrow questioningly at Chloe "Did you just say N'Awlins? Darlin'?"

Chloe giggled "Uh-huh."

"Alright Gumbo! Didn't I tell ya not to turn her Cajun!"

"Oui, an' Remy et Gambit ignored Claws as usual!" The room burst out laughing.

Jubilee laid a hand on Chloe's shoulder and sighed hard. "Geez! Like Coco sis girly, what am I gonna do without you here? You've seen me accessorize, and I need your advice, you like so my personal Ann Landers!"

Chloe smiled. "Just remember, don't wear white after Labour Day an' when all else fails… call me and I'll help ok? Any o' yas can call me anytime, really! I'll still be there fer yas. I'll just be there fer ya in the South is all! That's if a gator don't eat m' cell first" Chloe giggled and Remy winked at her.

"Nah, mon amour, dey prefer da one's usin' da phone's. An' in you case, an' Remy et Gambit can say f'r a fact, gators don' 'ave a 'weet toot', so you safe. Lucky quit feedin' Pook you dinner, 'e 'as 'is own food! You try eatin' some o' it. You 'weet amourin' Maman an' Tante Boo's didn' go t' all da trouble o' makin' it f'r you t' feed da dog!"

Remy picked Lucky up out of his high chair and handed him to Chloe so she could wash him off. After he was cleaned up, Chloe handed him to Sasha. Sasha's eyes began to glaze over.

"What is it lil girly sis?" Chloe asked softly.

"Nothin'" Sasha said and brushed away her tears, though more came, and bit her trembling lip as she held onto Lucky, studying his features.

"No tell me. I know when somethin's wrong. I don't need t' see tears, hi hello chicka empath here kay...blood related, work with me sista," Chloe giggled. Lorrie came by and devested Sasha of Lucky as she too began to fall into the same state.

"Ok, don't make me club yas like newborn seals! Tell me, ya know I hate things kept from me," Chloe said getting a lil upset at not knowing

Sasha slipped into Kurt's arms as she replied to her sister. "Kurt and I are so going to miss Lucky so damn much! His first steps and first words, maybe even the odd birthday or Christmas ya know."

Kurt found himself having to clench his jaw in order to keep a reign on his emotions as he chucked the lil boy lightly on the arm. Logan, too, came around to hold Lucky as Lorrie broke down in her own tears.

"Same for Logan and I. We had hoped to see him grow up too."

"I'll call yas when he takes all his firsts I promise! And we'll do our best t' make it back fer b-days an' holidays too. We'll have lots o' pictures. Even home movies too alright… cept maybe his first date, Lucky may have issues with that fer Momma here but I'mma try t' sneak a pic anyway," Chloe swept her sisters into a warm, comforting hug. "Tell ya two what, maybe sometime when Bren comes to visit with each of you -- cause we've already discussed that he'll be home schooled just as Lucky will be -- once in a while I'll send Lucky with him so you'll still be able to see him, okay?"

"Thanks sis," Sasha replied, dabbing at her tears with a kleenex.

"Yeah it means a lot to us really! We can't imagine not being able to be around him and apart of his life" Lorrie added.

Chloe released the hug "Ya know… neither can I."

------

The next morning, everyone was up and around by 7am. The moving trucks had arrived on schedule and Logan, Hank, Remy, Jon and Bishop were all out in the driveway giving the drivers last minute instructions.

Once Remy, Lucky, Chloe, Jon, Penny, 'Ro and Bishop's belongings was all loaded up, the trucks were sent on ahead. The guys then turned their attention to Lorrie's Caravan and began getting hers and Logan's things loaded in.

Logan had asked if he could leave his old pickup truck behind. Sasha and Kurt were more than happy to house the vehicle. Sasha explained to him that having the truck around would make it feel like he never really left.

By the time they were through with packing and loaded everything it was shortly past noon. The women went off to fix an nice lil picnic lunch. While the adults talked and enjoyed their last little while together, Lucky and Pooky played happily on the grass a short distance away. All three sisters had their cameras out. While Chloe and Lorrie were getting pictures of the grounds, Sasha took snapshots of everyone...Lucky most of all.

While the girls were making sure they hadn't forgotten anything the guys had one final beer together as they stood around the waiting vehicles in the driveway.

Lorrie, Chloe, Penny, and Ro played the game that women worldwide played all too well -- "I just forgot something..." and "Hold on a minute, I need to go get this..." and "Just a sec, I almost forgot..." and the men happliy endulged them, knowing that the final goodbyes would be hardest on them...particularly for the sisters.

Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha stood in the foyer of the nearly empty house. Despite their eyes being filled with tears, tightness in their chests, and the sick feelings they had in the pit of their stomachs each one mustered up as much strength as they could and tried to act like this goodbye wasn't killing them inside. They looked at each other with unspoken feelings.

"So...what are you guys gonna do t'morra?" Sasha smiled a lil.

"Nothing strenuous," was Chloe's response, she too smiling.

Lorrie stuck her hands in her pockets. "Mini-golf is always the first thing that comes to my mind."

"Well, I think you can do better than that," Chloe giggled.

"I'm pretty much thinkin' 'bout shoppin'. As per usual," Sasha continued.

"I hear N'Awlins has a kick ass mall!" Chloe giggled again. "I could use a few items."

Sasha crossed her arms. "I'm having a wicked shoe craving, myself."

"Aren't you on the patch?" Lorrie asked.

Chloe chucked Lorrie on the arm. "Those never work."

Slowly, the sisters moved their conversation out onto the front porch.

"I'm thinkin about giving Logan a whole new look," Lorrie piped in "Maybe an eye patch."

Chloe giggled. "Yeah, you do could go with the full black, secret agent look."

"Or the puffy shirt pirate-slash-poet feel. Sensitive yet manly," Sasha suggested.

Lorrie looked back and forth between her sisters. "Now you're gettin' a lil renaissance fair on me."

"It's a fine line," Sasha added.

While the girls tried desperately not to say their final farewells, Hank lumbered up to them. In one hand he carried his spectacles and in the other a medical file.

"My dear Coco," Hank started sweetly, "Remy, may I speak with both of you for a moment please?"

Remy and Chloe exchanged a worried look. Remy checked his watch and lit a cigarette before making his way onto the porch.

"Sure 'Ank wad's up mon amis?" Remy asked curiously.

Everyone listened intently and and watched as Hank handed the file over to Remy.

"I want you to be sure Chloe sees a doctor and gets set up with a physician immediately when you arrive. What I just gave you is her extensive medical file."

"Oui 'Ank. Remy et Gambit 'as a doctor on 'is 'taff back 'ome. She 'as an' appointment dey day a'ter t'morrw, mais why t'ough, o'der den f'r 'er mutation an' illness, why da rush?"

"Because my friend, once a C-section always a C-section," Hank said and happily took the beer Logan passed him.

"Umm… Hank sweetie, what exactly does that mean?" Chloe wondered.

"It means, our precious lil chicka, that you and Remy will be a Maman and Pere again, and lil' Lucky will soon have a playmate. I figure in about… OoOo… 7 and a half months!" Hank smiled.

Remy let out a Cajun call of elation and all the men slapped him proudly on the back. The girls cried tears of joy.

Chloe stood like stone statue, a blank expression on her face. Suddenly, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body laxed.

"Look," Sasha giggled as she helped Remy ease Chloe's body over onto the chaise lounge, "Chloe's become one with herself."

Lorrie lightly smacked Sasha on the arm. "She's passed out."

"That too," Sasha giggled again.

After a few moments, Chloe's eyes flittered open and she giggled lightly as she tried to sit up.

"Oh Coco," Sasha squealed, "you have to let us know everything, and send us tons of pictures."

"Logan and I will be down right after you have the baby," Lorrie chimed in.

"Same here! We'll close the house here down and all will be down to see you and the new baby," Sasha exasperated happily.

"Yeah, ok… girly girl here so just didn't anticipate this. Geez! I only had Lucky 10 months ago! Like dayum! … All right… ok… Chicka here needs t' get a handle on this…well… I did it once. I can handle this… I thinks," Chloe ended in a giggle.

The women exchanged a multi-directional congratulatory hug before sweeping the guys up into it. They gave their sweet goodbyes to Lucky and helped close up the car trunks.

With Lucky secured firmly in his carseat, everyone who was leaving piled into their respective cars until all that was left standing was Sasha, Lorrie, and Chloe. Regretfully they gave each other a final hug.

"Sasha..." Chloe had started to say before she was suddenly cut off.

"No," Sasha flicked her eyes back and forth between her sisters. "Whatever you were gonna say is only gonna feel like goodbye. That's not what this is. It's only...see you later."

Sasha gave her sisters a weak smile and another hug before they finally moved to their cars. The guys had tried several times to get moving, but each time the cars began to pull out of park, Lorrie and Chloe quickly undid their seat belts and opened the doors of the slightly moving vehicle, flinging themselves back up the porch steps to where Sasha stood with Kurt and Hank on either side of her and all three broke down into a waterfall of tears.

Sasha blinked for a moment and sniffed slightly at the air.

"Do you smell that?" she smiled through her tears. Chloe and Lorrie sniffed the air too and smiled.

"Freshly brewed coffee," Lorrie smiled.

"Swiss Roast," Chloe added, "Dad's favorite blend."

At that moment, an ever-so-slight tinkling could be heard. The girls looked curiously up to the wind chime above their heads. Everyone who had lived there over the last few years knew that the wind chime had once belonged to the sisters dearly departed mother. There was no wind, yet it was moving.

"Momma's chiming for us," Chloe smiled slightly.

The girls smiled at each other, took a deep breath, gave one good strong nod to each other and pivoted on their heels.

"Alright… Lorrie you call and leave a message if we haven't got there yet so I know ya got back up north safe with that nasty weather up there alright?" Chloe said.

"Will do, and you give me a call back just so I know you all got down south ok you understand me girly? Don't make me go down there just to kick your ass," Lorrie replied.

"You couldn't get your leg that high chicka sis," Chloe giggled as she returned to the hummer, shut the door, and buckled herself in.

"Well, the both of you best be callin' back home here when you get back up North Lorrie and you south Chloe...you both hear me?" Sasha said in a tearful giggle.

As the cars began to pull away, Lorrie and Chloe rolled down their windows and yelled to be heard over the cars engines.

"We will," called Lorrie.

"We promise!" called Chloe. She then pointed to the flagpole in the front yard and giggled wildly. "I was here but now I'm gone, this chicka girly has left her name to turn you all on!"

Looking to the pole everyone saw that, instead of the customary U.S. flag that generally hung there, there was a custom black silk flag raised high with the words "Passionately Coco-licious!" in lavender lettering.

Sasha yelled to the car as it sped away.

"We love it, Coco! It stays, girlfriend!"

Sasha watched as her sisters cars drove down to the black metal gates. The Caravan turned to the North and the Hummer veered off to the South. She waited until the sound of the cars engines disappeared altogether. She could feel Kurt's arm slide around her waist and Hank's hand land on her shoulder for comfort. Sasha tilted her head towards Hank slightly.

"Does it ever get easy?"

"You mean life?" Hank replied.

"Yeah, does it ever get easy?" Sasha looked back over the horizons where the cars had disappeared.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Lie to me."

Hank pulled off his glasses. "Yes. It's terribly simple. The good guys are always stalwart and true. The bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats, and we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies... and everyone lives happily ever after."

"Liar."

Hank and Kurt smiled slightly in spite of the situation. Slowly, the trio made their way back into the house, closing the door behind them.

When Sasha and Kurt walked into the livingroom they found Paige, Val, and Jubes sitting on the couch watching the news.

**"The remains of an unidentified young man was found early this morning at around 6am in the Grizzly Bear Exhibit of the Brooklyn Zoo. The body was discovered by the groundskeeper when he smelled an odd stench emanating from deep within the catacomb of caves in which the bears sleep. Police say that the man had been mauled to death and several limbs comsumed by the bears, including the victims head. Reports indicate that the man had been dead for nearly six days. The matter is still under investigation. In other news..."**

Sasha flicked the television to a different, happier program. "That's so aweful!" she said "I can't imagine a more horrible way to die."

Kurt sat down into the space next to her. "Niezer can I," he said innocently.

------

"Sasha!" Taryn elated, throwing her arms around her friend. "It's so good to see you!"

Sasha slid into the diner's booth. Chase and Gwen smiled happily at her.

"We were beginning to wonder if you were ever coming back," Chase added. "Here, I've got something for ya," and he placed a small file folder on the table in front of Sasha.

Sasha gave Chase a warily smile and opened the file, reading the first few lines. "You got all the notes I missed!"

"And," Chase continued, "I told all our professors the situation and since you're among the top students in all our classes, they exempted you from mid-term exams."

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you all have done for me," Sasha's eyes began to glaze over.

Gwen lightly patted Sasha's back. "Hey, it's the least we could do after you showed me how much of a jerk Greg was. Speaking of which, when I went to go confront him I couldn't find him anywhere. It's like he's just disappeared."

"That's not surprising," Sasha replied. "He was always awefully good at hide and seek when we were lil."

The quartet waited until the waitress came over and took their order before Sasha continued on with other things she wanted to say.

"By the way, Chase...there's something I wanted to discuss with you."

------

About a month later, Sasha found herself sitting in her father's office. She felt the cool smoothness of the desk, the relaxing feel of the leather chair. Slowly, she opened the topmost drawer and sifted through the papers, just gazing at her father's handwriting.

She was running her hands across the bottom of the drawer when her fingers passed over a hole near the back.

Sasha's brow furrowed in confusion as she passed her hand over it again.

"What the?" she whispered. Placing her finger into the hole, she pushed down and heard a soft click. A small section of the wood panelling slid away from the wall and up, revealing a large safe.

"Please state full name for voice identification," a mechanized voice sounded. "Please state full name for voice identification," it said again.

"Uhh," Sasha stammered. "Sasha Ann Xavier."

"Authorization confirmed. Access granted...Hello Sasha," the voice returned, and suddenly the safe's metal door swung open on its own accord.

Inside the massive, metal box laid a single, three-inch thick file folder. Sasha pulled it out and returned to the desk.

Sifting through the papers, Sasha read silently.

_Preliminary background checks revealed that Mr O'Connell had no criminal record but a blood test turned up some surprising results. Every mutant I have ever encountered has had it blood genome fed into the Xmen database. During a routine search, an exact match was found for Greg's DNA...that of one of my greatest enemies, the Shadow King. I fear that Greg is perhaps the Shadow King's son and the only reason he attached himself to Sasha was to help his father get to me. If that is the case, I must warn my people to watch out for him. Shadow King is a powerful enemy and if he even suspects that I've discovered his little secret...which I'm sure he has...he'll do whatever he can to make sure it goes no further._

Sasha read the passage several more times. "This is dated the day before dad died!" she breathed. "There's no way I can tell Lorrie and Chloe this. It's the last thing Chloe needs to deal with, what with her illness and all."

Sasha moved around to the fireplace and stoked it until the flames were burning brightly. Picking up the file she placed it in the flames and watched it as it burned to a crisp.

THE END...to be continued in...Long Time Gone/Moving Up, Moving On


	2. X Chronicles: The Great Divide

**The Great Divide: A New Beginning**

_The continuing saga of Sisters, All In The Family & What A Wonderful X-World…)_

_by Passion_

_(Again don't get hung up on time lines and other crap, just enjoy a story for what it is! Also again I don't own the Marvels Characters but I do own Lorrie, Stacii, Chloe, Brennan & Lucky. Ducky owns Sasha, Greg, Taryn, Gwen, Chase, & Father Marconi, and I'm the only one with permission to use the characters…._

_And so like sands through the hourglass… So are the days of our X-lives… Okay, yeah, whatever! Go read!)_

Lorrie turned white and shook harder that Logan quickly came around Lorrie and held her before her knees buckled and said…

"What is it darlin? Tell me?"

Lorrie managed to find what lil strength in her self to hand Chloe the cup knowing Chloe with her mutation can feel people with an object as everyone else knew this on Chloe having too have an X- file made up of her and her mutation that all x-fractions could log into. The x-fractions began to fill the kitchen on news travels fast in the house and that something was wrong with Lorrie they all filtered in to see what was going on.

Chloe held the cup in her tiny beautiful hands as everyone's eyes were on her as she closed her eyes to and used her empathy to find out what's going on that with her eyes shut Chloe's cheeks began to grow damp as tears slid down them and her eyes snapped open brightly. Chloe let out such a scream of blinding terror came from her and it echoed through out the entire mansion. Chloe dropped the cup and grabbed her sister's by the wrist and also Hanks and pulled them into another room of the house leaving behind a bewildered room as to why the grabbed Hank.

An hour later and the girls and Hank had not appeared but now the kitchen still filled with X- crews milling around the kitchen, dining room, and adjacent sitting and games room. All of them visiting and laughing.

Hank silently and solemnly walked back into the kitchen consoling the 4 girls, as they were all lost in great sobs. Everyone turned and seen Hank enter and Hank gave a soft smile to the girls and patted them to say aloud…

"Everyone, everyone… yes thank you… could I have everyone's attention please, the girls here would like to speak with you… it's very important … come now and be quiet over there" Hank said and took a step back knowing this had to come from the girls but would step in if they should need assistance. Sasha being the youngest was quite far gone in her sobs as was the eldest Lorrie, Stacii cried for her own reasons as it was Chloe the usual over emotional one that it hadn't all completely computed yet with her illness and mutation and her still in somewhat shock though she still wept. Sasha and Lorrie knew when it did finally hit Chloe she would be the family basket case but seeing her still not computing allowed her the floor…

"Umm everyone, my sister's and I have some terrible news…" Chloe trailed off into her cries to try to get a grip on herself and take a deep breath and then said…

"I am so very sorry, but … o gods!… Our father, your Charles Xavier… dad… o daddy… dad passed away sometime in the night" Chloe barely got the words all out as it finally all struck her and she crumbled into her hard choking sobs of pain

Remy stepped up and caught Chloe in his arms as she then finally fell apart in her awesome turmoil, while Logan, and Kurt took their girls in their arms as well. Meanwhile all the x-fractions and students all looked to each other in shock dismay of maybe the girls may be wrong. Then thought 3 of the 4 girls weren't liars and worshipped their dad to no end it couldn't be a lie. Slowly one by one it began to seep into member by member of each fraction and student. The house went into sobs and mourned the tremendous loss of their great mentor, benefactor, friend and comrade of Charles Xavier founder of the prep school for mutant youngsters, man of generosity, humanitarian and philanthropist. A strong man with the fight for rights of human and mutant kind everywhere!

Remy, Logan, and Kurt set the girls down together as their sobbing never ceased and rightfully so due to losing their great father. As now Remy, Logan, and Kurt were now in shock themselves.

Hank cleared his choked up throat and said blurry eyed…

"I had done a medical exam and it appears our auspicious leader, was taken away from us, by someone of equal great mind power and had taken Charles onto an astral plane, mind probed him, and then killed him by corrupting his mind by means of mind bolts… my friends, everyone, our dear Charles was taken by none other then Shadow King!" Hank finished and took his girlfriend Cece into his arms as she cried

"I'll kill the bastard!" Logan roared as he was trying to console Lorrie and fight the beast within him thought his claws came out

"Dere no place 'e can 'ide dat Gambit can' find! S'adow king 'as sealed 'is fate! Gambit et Remy will see t' it 'e is no more!" While Chloe wept in his embrace and Gambit sneered through tense jaw and gritting teeth out full on with eyes on blazing fire while shuffled cards in his hands around Chloe as Gambit would also smoothed her hair out and kissed her temple soothing her sweetly

"Shadow King is as good as dead!" Kurt consoled Sasha and hissed

The 3 men in their own upset seethed with blinding hatred for the evil that took Charles from them as a friend as well, and took their girls' father, their father-in-law vowed to avenge his death.

"Any chance we can track 'im homme" Gambit asked and looked to Logan who sniffed the air

"No nothing in the house or grounds has changed the filthy fucker must have came on the astral plane as well"

Everyone looked to each other at a total loss as to what to do when Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha pulled themselves away from their men and said together…

"We are the next in succession to dad, we'll get back to you all when we can figure this out. In the mean time everyone stays here, and no one goes anywhere! Including missions! We don't want to lose anymore of our family! This is the time of our father and things must be done in a manner of which dad would want and think we girls can handle" The girls slipped back into their tears and left the room together to go to their fathers office

"I dunno what t' do" Chloe said grabbing a handful of kleenex from her fathers desk as did Sasha who said…

"Neither do I Coco… o gods daddy!" Sasha said and burst into tears again on Chloe's shoulder who patted her back and hugged her lil sister, now that Chloe was feeling an entire house full of pain and loss, plus her all of her own motions magnified by her bipolar illness, and the voices in her head screaming at her, but Chloe was doin' her damndest to try to keep it all together, knowing Lorrie and Sasha needed her help.

Lorrie sniffed and said…

"Me either, but… i guess… it's up to us girls now… Dad, would approve any decision we make, knowing that we tried to do the right thing" Lorrie, Chloe, and Sasha cried on each other and sifted through papers

"Any suggestions? Sasha? Chloe?" Lorrie asked as she sat on the couch and Sasha leaned on their father's desk as Chloe sat behind the desk and looked through the drawers.

"I guess maybe see if Scott wants to take over and lead the X-men and we girls could just sign the checks… but it's…" Sasha was cut off by the soggy wet words of her sister Chloe…

"Hold up sista, yours truly girly found somethin' here" Chloe wiped her tears away as more took its place while she reached into a bottom draw in her father's desk and pulled out some papers

"What's that Care Bear?" Lorrie asked curiously getting up from the sofa and walking towards the desk as Sasha turned and walked around behind the desk and stood next to Chloe sitting in the chair riffling through the papers

"Chloe found Dad's last will and testimony"

The girls read through all that paper work and much more reading every paper in his books, drawers and ledgers to look for information on what he may have wanted the girls to do and just spending house on end in there just to be close to his spirit being he spent so much time in his office his spirit was strongest there

"I suggest we contact all o' Chuck's business, associates, charities and deal with that end of things for the girls" Logan said to Remy

"Dey femmes need us right now t' deal wit' 'tuff. Dey got 'nuff t' contend wit', Remy et Gambit agree's bra" The two men said allowed as everyone still in their dismay, shock and grief as Remy and Logan went through and began calling everyone and relaying the terrible news on their cell phone's as both Logan and Remy both stepped up immediately as Lorrie and Chloe's husbands and being the men they are did what needed to be done before being asked, as did Kurt, stepping up and taking after Sasha like his brother did after his wife and his friend Logan did for his.

Emma with Bren and Penny with Lucky looked after the boys for their family seeing as things took precedence, and too keep Bren from crying out for his papa, which would only get Lucky crying out with his cousin who would no longer be able to come and give him special rides in his chair anymore. Stacii meanwhile just sat and cried

"Sasha? Chloe? I just finished talking to the undertaker and he will have someone here to take care of opening a plot for dad and Dad apparently had a prearranged funeral paid for, the entire works many years ago, so everything has been previously taken care of for us by, dad"

"I don't wanna go back to school in two weeks" Sasha said in a crying sigh wanting to stay near her father's spirit too when Lorrie said…

"Sash ya got too. Dad would have wanted you to and to graduate then marry Kurt. He wouldn't have wanted us girls to stop living our lives. It's all up to us girls now to try to carry out dad's awesome legacy and make this a better world in some way or at least keep trying too reach out to other's in each our own way." Lorrie said as the 3 girls cried and hugged each other knowing they were all that was left of the Xavier clan.

"What do we do now?" Sasha asked confused and sniffed as Lorrie shrugged her shoulders and looked helpless

Chloe in her tears said…

"This maybe an end to something's but possibly a new beginning for others, maybe we should talk with Logan, Kurt and Remy he's great at business with the guild and assassins, he knows loop holes, and what to do in a time of crisis. He's their leader, boss, and a political figure like dad was."

"Chloe's right! We need to talk to the guys," Sasha said

The girls got up and came out of their fathers office and returned to a grief stricken full kitchen on the girls entering the babies wanted their Momma and Aunts at which Chloe took and held onto Lucky cuddling him and Lorrie and Sasha came and seen to Bren

"Everyone, my sister's and I need to call a family by blood meeting and then we will hold an open family meeting. For now we girls just need to be with our guys to deal with some details" Sasha said to everyone as 'Ro took Bren greatly understanding the need for this meeting as Penny tried to peel a some what crying Lucky away from his Momma as her lil boy could sense his Momma was sad and hugged tightly to a still sobbing Chloe. While Jon, Scott, Bishop, Cable and Hank ushered everyone else out of the kitchen so they could have their meeting all knowing this needed to be done so understood

"Rem everyone knows your great with your guild and assassins like Dad was like with the X-men and Fractions same as you both held political status. That's why you and he would have political and business meetings in his office, but we girls need to know is… what do we do?" Sasha cried and asked her brother in-law who sat with a crying Chloe in his lap and was trying to sooth her

"Well petite soeur de lil, Remy et Gambit would 'ave notified dey un'ertaker, which you femmes 'ave done wit' 'Ank, den dere's goin' t' find a will, an' contactin' business partners an' associates…"

"Remy, Kurt and I took care of that part when you girls stepped out and dealt with other affairs" Logan interjected as Remy then continued…

"O' coarse you need t' 'peak wit' an' un'ertaker an' make arrangements when you contact 'im. An' bein' as in dis case it was a leader so make sure dey next o' kin in secession takes over da family business, or 'andles t'ings in whichever means dey t'ink s'ould be dealt wit'" Remy finished and held Chloe tighter and kissed her cheeks softly and whispered soothingly in her ear as she cried

"Did you ladiez find anyzing in your fazers office?" Kurt asked

"Yea we found, his will… everything, the house, all finances which he is ungodsly in the black! The house, and the all the x-fractions and everything that goes with it was handed down to us girls. Dad left all of us as the next in succession not just one of us. Guess he figured this way there will be no arguing , should someone start something" Lorrie explained as 3 of the sister's looked to Stacii the men already knew who would start something and it wouldn't have been, Lorrie, Chloe, or Sasha

"When's the funeral gonna be?" Stacii asked damp cheeked

"The day after t'morra… we have an undertaker coming in t' open a plot an' Dad was Catholic so a Priest will be comin' as well" Chloe choked out through her tears

"Did we forget anything Remy?" Sasha asked him still lost in her own emotions

"Non Sasha you femmes did tres good on you own. Now all you need t' work on is wad t' do f'om 'ere, an' let you Kurt, Lorrie's Logan, an' Chloe's Remy et Gambit 'ere deal wit' da res' o' dat business wit' da undertaker an' anyt'ing else, an' you femmes jus' contend wit' youselfs. 'Kay we wan' you femmes t' grieve like ladies do an' not worry now " Remy told her as he continued to sooth his wife in his lap and arms and pat Sasha's hand while she cried on Kurt's should and he hugged her to him and whispered.

Sasha nodded and then all 3 of the girls just then finally dropping all of their emotional turmoil out and trying to hold on and keep it together for everyone else. The 3 girls lost it completely and cried like none of the 3 men had ever seen before making their own hearts break.

The next day Sasha and Lorrie seemed a lil stronger as the high empathic, sickly bipolar who all seen tried so damned hard to get it together but just couldn't as she would constantly cry silently but now it was more of a cry of deep cut to the quick of her pain. Sasha and Lorrie explaining to everyone that a piece of Chloe was also dying inside Chloe, being as Charles is her father she has a direct link empathically by birth and great loving passionate emotion, and that Chloe went through this before when their mother had passed away.

Chloe came into the kitchen the next afternoon silently weeping.

"Hey sis" Sasha seen Chloe enter and went to and hugged her as everyone looked Chloe's way knowing she was not only suffering the loss of her father like her sister's were but it causing her also mutated pain, and feeling her's sister's turmoil, everyone in the house's loss and dealing with her mental illness too

"Mon chere amour come t' Remy et Gambit" Remy then pulled Chloe into his side right where he liked to keep her, there she was both comforted and protected by him always, and she would always find great and peaceful security with him there.

The day went on in silence as the 4 girls held a meeting solely of themselves in their fathers office…

"I agree with you, and I think dad would approve of your idea. This I think is what dad would want"

"It's all we can do… and hope for the best, we have no idea how to run them"

"It's all I can come up with… Rem honey told an' taught me with the Guild & Assassins, if ya don't know how too do something, or don't know what t' do, it's simply best t' cut yare losses, an' just let go, an' hope fer the best"

"Do whatever, I don't care!"

"Why are we not surprise by you saying that?"

"If yare not part o' the solution yare part o' the problem girl friend!"

"You've made yet another mistake by listening to that Crocodile Dundee wannabe… your sounding like he does when he talks on the phone to his so called pathetic loser gangs!"

"Fuck off and get your act together! Don't talk about our brother in law like that he's a good man, and why do you constantly and consistently make our sister cry?"

"She cries all the time about everything!"

"No she doesn't! Just when people hurt her and her feelings! It's not her fault she has compassion, and a heart!"

"Whatever!"

"Oh shut up would you! You'll get what you've always been after"

"Enough this isn't going t' solve anything and Dad nor Momma would want us fighting!"

"Ok so which one of us tells everyone?"

"No so put your hand down!"

"I'll do it! Pick me pick me!"

"I just said no to you, and you won't! And get that smile off your face before I slap it off!"

"Fine!"

"I suggest you two girls do it, you because you can let info come with ease, lots of heart, warmth, understanding, and love, and you because your good with words and do it in such a way it'll come smoothly without like dropping a bomb on everyone"

"Alright we two will do this, put could you try to keep loud mouth right there too shut up till the day after tomorrow!"

"Yea, it'll give us two girlies time to work out what and how we are going to say it all"

"No problem, and you keep your trap shut or I know people that will too gladly hide the body! 3 particular men come to mind right of the top of my thinking!"

------

The following day as the house had laid in great mourning since the news of the passing came about the funeral service was in a few short hours away.

"Chere… Logan, Kurt an' Remy et Gambit 'ave talked 'bout wad you told us is goin' t' 'appen, an' we 'gree you girls need t' do wad you 3 deem fit f'r all!"

"Thanks honey, we are so lost right now were winging it!"

"Remy knows mon amour an' 'e et Gambit t'ink you doin' a tres magnifique job o' keepin' it t'ge'der an' seein' t' business da bes' way you know 'ow… you will be a tremendous Grande Madame! Gambit can see dat, you 'ave proven it, da guild an' assassins will never 'ave ano'der finer den chere amour… chere 'bout ready? … Remy got da petite 'e good t' goes non Maman?"

"Yea sweeties yas both look great… let's go"

The 3 girls lined up behind the pallbearers that stood behind the priest at the open chapel doors with their husbands and fiancée, while Stacii carried Bren on the other 3 sisters telling her too. Lorrie on Logan's arm behind her stood Chloe on Remy's arm who was holding Lucky in his other arm, behind them stood Stacii with Bren in her arms and behind her stood Sasha on Kurt's arm the 3 girls going in order of birth right.

'Ro and Emma with Jubes and Kitty taking care of removing the 3 girls wiccan chapel items before the priest arrived, and would fix it back up again after the Priest was to leave the grounds.

The chapel over filled with Charles business delegates, charity representatives and X-Fraction families as all awaited his beautiful daughters and be there for them in their time of need as they laid their father and their business partner, associate and friend to his final resting place.

The Priest then led the way out as everyone in the Chapel stood while the pallbearers carried the casket out behind the Priest following the pallbearers was Logan with a crying Lorrie

Behind them followed out Remy with Lucky and an in pain and crying Chloe, then out came Stacii who was also crying and holding Bren then came Kurt with a very upset and crying Sasha.

On getting to the front the pallbearers released the casket as Logan, Remy and Kurt seated themselves with the two baby's on doing so everyone in the chapel sat down leaving 4 figures dressed in black standing alone yet together before the casket which held their father.

The undertaker then opened the casket and proceeded to have the 4 girls sit off to the side of the chapel being a reserved area for blood family only.

The Priest took to his sermon and spoke of God and how Charles did great works just like the lord and was a peace loving man.

Before too long Scott and Sean, Charles longest dating students and x- team advisors as the girls had asked them to give their father's eulogy took the podium.

Scott spoke of how Charles 4 daughter's that all of what Charles ever did he did it all for them. Why Charles had created charities of mental and emotional illness's as he had a daughter who suffered and wanted to help her and many like her, and then a daughter who loved to read so then created the school to help others to learn and share the love of books. Then also Charles work of helping all of mutant kind, not only just for himself but the prime core reason was again his 4 daughters so that they could live in a world without prejudices, fear, hatred, and hypocrites, and have a place to be truly free and love each other with an open mind and open heart. Sean went on to say that had it not been for Charles Xavier's 4 daughters' none of what he had created, helped, supported, and fought for would have ever come to pass. They were his light, his love and true inspiration for it all and bringing them all together from the very beginning made them all not just colleagues but friends and family, things that so many mutants didn't have and never would have had, had it not been for them.

Everyone in the room knew all the great truths the 2 men's spoke; they all knew how very proud Charles was of his girls even if the girls themselves didn't. As everyone in that room looked onto the four young daughter's in black crying to the loss of their father the room all took on that pride that Charles had for them for how they are trying so hard to deal with this.

The eulogy soon finished as first Logan, Remy with Lucky, and Kurt with Bren all got up and came to the 4 grieving girls and hugged them each giving the girls their condolences and then took to their wives and fiancée's side as one by one, fractions, by fraction, associate by delegate by representative came to each of the girls and did the same and then each one went to the casket and paid their last respects to the almighty Charles Xavier.

After everyone else passed through and took their seating again Logan, Remy with Lucky and Kurt with Bren went and paid their last respects to Charles, their Father-in-law, mentor, boss, friend, colleague, and grandfather then again took their seats back over where they once were away from the girls.

Collectively the 4 girls stood up and took deep breaths and held each other's hand as Lorrie in her own tears led her sister's to their father's casket that upon their coming to their Father the Priest opened the casket again, on the girls laying their eyes to the father burst into hard tears knowing this would be the very last time they would ever seen him in the flesh and to never again hear his voice calling out to them, or to tease the baby of the Xavier's Sasha, or to tell Lorrie she was a neo-coffee nazi when she would try to slip him decaffeinated coffee, or to yell at Stacii for being a dumbass yet again, or to even laugh out to Chloe's silliness and child like goofy ways. That their dad had just barely seen Chloe receive her all the dreams of which everyone including her thought she may never have, and that he wouldn't get to be there for Sasha to see her graduate college and see her and Kurt get married, or Lorrie and Logan have a family, and ever to see if Stacii got her act together!

The 4 girls seen all the holidays they shared together with their father in there memories. Then all the holidays they'd never get to have with him, or all the many more grandbabies he'd have.

The only comforting thought that the 4 girls had was that dad was now with mom again!

The 4 girls could see the undertaker had done as the girls asked for them to place a silk pillow embroidered with the word grandchildren on it to represent the two lil boys and they loved their papa so very much, and to also represent all the grandchild Charles would have but never see or be apart of their physical lives.

Lorrie approached her Father's casket first and placed in it a lighter to represent her quarter as well as a picture of mom, and a picture of her and Logan. Then left to go sit with Logan

Stacii approached it next and left in the casket a handkerchief to represent the good times and hard times they had and turned to go back and sit on the other side of Logan who took to somewhat baby sitting her, as Lorrie had asked him in private to make sure Stacii didn't cause anymore grief particularly for Chloe who didn't need anything else to go wrong or she would snap entirely that none could bring her back from

Sasha came next and left a satin and lace pouch of earth representing her quarter and also a picture of her and Kurt and a picture of her and dad when they were all on a family vacation at the beach remembering her times as Dad would make like a dolphin just to make her laugh then went and sat with Kurt and Bren

Lastly and alone standing stood Chloe who approached her father and left a small vile of her favourite perfume called Passion like her call name and to represent her quarter of Water, but also a lighter to represent the flame of her loving passion in her tummy that would never go out as her dad would always tell her. Chloe also placed a sheet of paper in the casket of his favourite song that she had wrote for him a long time ago then also a picture of Remy, Lucky, Charles and Chloe that was done a short while ago when they all decided to have family pictures done.

Everyone seen Chloe and knew she was having such a painful time of this both emotional and physically.

Remy on about to get up and collect Chloe in her massive pain was beaten as Lorrie, Sasha and Stacii all got up and went to their father's casket and collected Chloe and cried hard with her. The sisters knowing how hard it was Chloe as the only one who could ever understand Chloe the best with her illness and mutation and her biggest protector and advocate was their father.

Sasha put her arms around a sobbing Chloe and said …

"Sister it's just like when daddy had to go away, we all seen him again didn't we? You'll see dad again some day. Till then we all here in this room, we all got your back! We won't leave you alone ever, your not alone, we won't let it happen. And we promise you we won't let the evil that is your illnesses haunt you! We'll look after you like daddy did and keep those voices away, okay…" Sasha got lost to her own sobs for her own loss and now seeing her sister so torn apart and feared losing her too as Lorrie picked up where Sasha left off…

"Sash is right Coco. Remember how dad made a special promise to you long ago, that whatever happens to him he would make very sure someone took care of you? Remy will do that… did you honestly think Chloe that you meeting Remy was by chance or accident Chloe did you? As with me meeting Logan, and the same for Sash and Kurt… dad made us come here for his own personal reasons. Dad had a plan for us girls. To make sure us girls wouldn't be alone and trusted these guys with us and leave us to them. Dad knew everything and what would happen before bringing us girls here that we'd meet these guys and be hooked. Why do you think when you told dad you were gonna stay back in Canada he threatened that if you didn't drive down too he'd go up there after ya and drag ya down here kicking and screaming if he had too. Even if the guys and us girls didn't know any of this would happen ourselves. Dad knew it would happen… let's face it! Dad knew everything before any of us in the room ever did! Just as Dad knew and knows we all here will keep those voices from you Chloe. All those voices trying to convince you to wanting to take your own life, just to make the voices go away… okay… Rem won't let that happen! And neither will the rest of us… Chloe girl, you couldn't get rid of any of us if you tried! We are going to be louder then all those voices in your head and keep pushing you to hold on. We'll make you out live us all before those voices hurt you. Do you understand me, do you?…" Lorrie went to her sobs as Sasha collected herself somewhat and said….

"We promise you Coco, and Remy vowed to you that we and he will keep what haunts you away, because Chloe as hard as it is for us girls to have seen mom go and now daddy. But to lose you our sister and friend to those voices, that would put us all in such pain there would be no going back from. We'd all here lose a sister, Remy a wife, Lucky a Mother, to all of us a friend, confidant, and so much more. Chloe you have a better chance of seeing the world become, as dad wanted it too. A peaceful place before we all shut up enough for you to ever hear those voices ever again, consider yourself cured! Because I'll and the everyone that has ever met or known you Chloe will be damned to lose you to anything!" Sasha went back into her sobs as the men came to collect the girls who are so gone in their grief it broke everyone's hearts including the Priest and Undertaker all hearing the pack the girls made to their sickly sister on behalf of everyone to one sister that needs it.

Remy handed the baby off to his sister 'Ro for her and Bishop to look after Lucky so he could see to his deeply grieving wife. Remy held her tight and close in his side and chest and rocked her as he brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead and whispered soothing words to her, while he himself and the room wept to and for Chloe's pain and needs, and the other sister's in the grief as well.

------

After the funeral was over the sisters' took to their rooms in solitary and communicated to each other by in house phone lines with exception to Chloe who was in such a deep despair of depression. Where as Remy would relay info to the other girls and the very full X-house with Coco-updates on her well-being.

"Hey sis, mind if I come in?"

"It's cool Sash, how ya doin?"

"Hangin in there, you?"

"Don't ask lil girly. Gimme Bren baby, Remy took m' Lucky down stairs fer ice cream"

"Yea I seen him a sec ago, hard to tell which kid is after the ice cream though eh?"

"Yea I know. I think Lucky is more with the adult program then Daddy is sometimes…"

"Ummm… sis… you haven't been out of your room in almost a week, kinda wanted to see you for myself"

"Cool, I don't look any different then I normally do."

"Actually sis… you do… a lil bit…you're a lil thinner then usual. You haven't eaten really anything, and Remy, all the rest of us too… well… we are all really worried about you?"

"Whatchya mean lil chicka?"

"I mean, we are all afraid we'll need to call the undertaker back here sis. Seeing you like this or not seeing you around here is killing us inside we miss you"

"I'm just tryin' t' figure out why though, I just wanna know why?"

"We'll never know why, to a lot of things Chloe. We just gotta try is all… and you got a lil boy who needs his momma real bad, and Remy needs you too, hell we all need you! 'Sides… someone has to make fun of Logan and everyone else for that matter. I've tried but it never gets the same props from the room as when you do it… guess we all can't have that Coco-licious flair huh?"

"I'd have paid 10 bucks to have seen ya do that just once girly" Chloe giggled and smiled to her sister a lil the first she had since over a week ago at the intimate family dinner party

Sasha seen she was able to make her big sis smile a lil like the good old days and it was usually Chloe that did the great pick-me up pep-talks to everyone. This time Chloe needed it, and when it usually was Dad that gave them to Chloe, Sasha stepped up to do it being as her and Chloe were the closest of the 4 sisters. Sasha hoping to reach Chloe in some way help grab hold of the old Chloe inside her somewhere and pull her back out for them all so continued with…

"Yeah it was rather priceless… Logan actually pouted cause he didn't get a real good ribbing slam, like he gets from you… and Jon he's having baby girl with drawl symptoms that Penny said she her self can't full fill and it takes the original Coco to do. Then told me she needs you to come and ravish your Jon jon. Then there's Hank who can't find anything now in the lab and says Dr. Coco knows where it is, she always knows… Hell even my Bavarian Cream Puff is having non-Coco issues as he's been wandering the halls for days asking everyone… Where's Your Coco!"

That had Chloe laughing finally out right to the thought of Kurt doing that. When Sasha seen that figured she was on a roll reaching Chloe so continued with the truths…

"Then there's like everyone else, me and Lorrie especially, we need you to kid with us, we need the laughter and smiles Coco, it's the only thing that's going to get us 2 girls through this, and we'll get you through it with our shoulders and listen to your pain, and try to make you smile… won't you come back out to the family? We're all we got left sis, we need to get through this together, all for one and one for all, you know like the good old days"

"Alright, I guess we got to face this and finish what needs to be done, let's go before I change my mind, or the voices change it for me"

"Hey EVERYONE?" Sasha screamed happily while she ran ahead of her sister and came charging down the stair case to the front of the full house all lounging and worrying

"What Sash?" Lorrie yelled across the front of the house

"Guess who I found?"

"Your evil twin?" Logan tried to slam her when Sasha was about to say something but all heard…

"WrongO! You troll like under sized Sasquach!" Then all seen Chloe step around the corner and run down the stairs catching up to her lil sis

"Hey! Geez! Damn darlin'! ok… that's it i'm chokin up! Christ I need a beer!" Logan choked up and hugged Chloe tightly and was handed a beer as Kurt still lost in his questioning people came to Chloe and said not looking up …

"Where's your Coco?" then sniffed a lil and stared at his feet solemnly

"Chloe pulled her shirt away from her and looked down her top and said…

"In m' clothes blue baby!" Kurt's head shot up and jaw dropped open as she chucked his arm and then put him in a headlock and mussed up his hair and he laughed and tried to get out of the headlock.

Chloe then spotted Jon staring out the front window expressionless when all looked to Jon and then Chloe as everyone in the house knew Jon had from day one of meeting her had developed a a great massive crush on Chloe even if she loved his best friend Remy

Chloe walked up behind the 6'3 overly muscled man and sat beside and took on the same expression as he did. Everyone looked from one to the other when Jon finally turned his head slowly and seen Chloe sitting just as he was blank faced and staring out the window. When he reached over and pulled her to him hard and fast and hugging her hard to him and whispered somewhat loudly…

"I thought I lost ya my baby girl" when she smiled sweetly to him and whispered back…

"I was lost… for awhile, but I came back"

"Chloe my dear it is so good to see you I need to find things in the lab and don't have a clue where they are and…OoOo my dear you need to eat and I'd like a medical please your so thin!" Hank explained then told Chloe as he motioned for Remy to bring her into the kitchen that everyone in the house followed.

Jubes and Kitty happily fixed Chloe some sandwiches and soup and ate intermittently as everyone tried to talk to her at once, all thrilled to see her again. Chloe ate slowly and visited as Hank insisting that she go for an exam immediately so Remy took her down to the infirmary.

After the exam and Hank telling Remy he'd let them know when the tests came in. The trio went back up stairs to the full kitchen.

"Everyone? Chloe and I need to speak to you all as this concerns everyone of us here not just myself and my sisters" Sasha asked when Remy, Chloe and Hank came back into the room so the men went and sat down while Chloe went and stood by Sasha who continued…

"Okay on behalf of our other two sisters Chloe and I have been selected to do this, and it's not something we want to do, but what we feel is best for us all here… Chloe care to help your sister out here" Sasha looked to Chloe pleadingly and not sure how to give the news and make it as painless as possible, so looked to her sister that's great with emotions.

Chloe took a few deep breaths and said…

"Alrighty peoples, here's the thing… work with me now chicka girly boo here not always with the program so follow me here… there are no cliff notes, and if you need deciphering of my words look to Lorrie, Logan, Sasha or Rem Honey they can break Coco talk down fer yas, I'm still trainin' Kurt but he's catchin' on, their use t' it… Anyhoo… Here we go now… Several years back m'self and m' sisters got a call from here, and when I say here I mean this location as in from this house… it was Dad! He asked us girls out right to move here. Yes he asked us girls, cause let me tell you all now, we girls certainly didn't volunteer… now what I mean by that is… is that we girlies are Canuks see, we are Canadian chicks through and through… in short we had spent a good deal of our lives being ridiculed for that by living close to the U.S. boarder… now where I'm going with this is… me and my sister's learn to dis like… ok dis like maybe a tad mild here… to be more accurate I'd have t' say fathomly loath Americans! To the very core of our being… us girls never wanted to come here, and only caved cause dad begged us too! …We girls had intended staying at the house in Canada. Sorry Rem honey but it's true, BUT on us moving here and meeting you Rem honey you changed m' outlook on that and that not all Americans are that way, which I'm grateful for." Chloe paused and Sasha stepped in…

"Chloe's totally right by what she said… we wanted to stay were we were, or move anywhere but here! Dad was thee only American we trusted! So by him asking us and him knowing what us girls had contended with by boarder jumpers back in Canada he had to literally beg us to come here! Hell Lorrie was on her cell as we girls drove here to Chloe who was hell bent on turning her truck around and going back to Canada … Lorrie and I took turns on the cell to convince Chloe we were doing it for dad and simply fuck anyone else, that got in our way…. Then… we met you all!" Sasha stopped to breathe as Chloe picked up for her now…

"On meeting you guys here first we girls thought… ok, maybe it's not too bad … then we girls, me more specifically got attached, nasty habit I need t' as o' yet cure myself o'… mutation thang ya see… anyhoo… then more o' ya came t' live at the house and it got harder and hard fer us girls t' keep that way o' thinkin' an' just eventually let it go as just cause a couple o' apples are bad, it doesn't mean the whole barrel is… then we met all the other fractions here and well yas all as a whole simply blew us girlys here totally out o' the water… Yas all gave us hope and great times, like a huge extended family… see… we for girls are family by blood, and have you made us our family by choice…" Chloe took a moment to wipe her tears away as did Sasha who now took the floor…

"But before we got here you all worked together by Charles our dad's vision and you shared that vision with him, and out of that shared vision you all before us girls got here you all became friends and that is also by choice, and friendship is thee foundation of family, as tight as you all were then as friends we girls took that friendship you gave to us and made you our family by choice… A family bond we girls have held onto to help us through this with each and everyone of you there is now family and nothing can destroy that" Sasha looked to Chloe to help her…

"What we girls are telling you is that know matter what any of us do, or where we are, we all still have family to come back too… THIS family! The family we all created together, not just our personal ones… That is our Father's legacy! … And we girls thank you all for allowing us to come here and you all letting us make you apart of our family… We girls always had a saying that if you set something free and it comes back to you it's yours forever! …We truly believe that and out of our love for you all, so shall you be… we girls are setting you free so to speak… meaning… After great deliberations between myself and my sisters and heirs to Charles Xavier … we are disbanding and setting free all members, of every fractions, the X- Fractions and X-men as I speak right now, they all no longer exist! Although you all still remain us girls family by choice and that will never change… in short we'll still have your backs… we only ask that when we part paths on ending this coarse of our journey in life together we part with the knowledge that our father's dream, and vision of a world of great peace reigns, and our doors, arms and hearts are always open to each of you! We girls wish our brothers and sisters well on their next stage of your paths in life" Chloe finished as again the house wept now for each other and that the tide has turned and now everyone is going their different ways in life.

"Chloe, some of us have no where to go, I for one?" Jubes said quietly being one as everyone looked damp eyed to her

"That has also been taken into consideration juju girly" Chloe smiled too Jubes who believed she'd go back to living on the streets when she would have to quit college and had so much hope

Chloe hugged her self proclaimed lil sis Jubes again by choice and continued…

"Lorrie and I have spoke with Sasha on this matter and those who are in college and would like to continue in doing such are welcome to stay at the house here, as when Sasha is done school she will be running the house as a school once again and a prep school only! And those who would like to teach here at that time are welcomed to come back and work for her, Lorrie and Myself will be silent benefactors as we who will be out of state and country"

"What do you mean out of State and Country?" Sean asked

"Lorrie and Logan are moving back to Canada and live in us girls birth home, being the farm house. Where as Remy, is taking Lucky and I and he is moving us to Rem honey's house in Louisiana. Though us two girls with our by blood family will be coming to the house for holidays and vacations and just for family time which your all welcome too join us here as well, in fact we encourage it… it wouldn't be home or the same without yas"

"What about Bren?" Sunspot asked as he was playing with the baby boys in the back

"Well sweetie that again has been worked out by myself, Lorrie and Sasha, 3 months of the year he'll be with Lorrie and Logan in Canada, 3 months with Sasha and Kurt here, 3 months with Rem honey and me in the south, and 3 months with Sean and Emma in England, he'll be a very cultured person to say the least." Chloe giggled a lil

"We girls have yet to work out the finances that which Logan and Rem said they would help us with, which you will all be well compensated for, and the other house fractions are to shut down immediately and effectively. They will be sold and liquidated, this will be the only remaining X-House for obvious reasons and you all know why. Hank has offered to stay on at the house to help Kurt and I, and Cece has also offered to stay which makes sense being as Hank's her sweetie. Now we girls would like very much if you would all stay in touch and please to continue the family which we all here have created with you all, it would mean very much to us"

"What is going to happen to Artie?" Emma becoming very concerned for the very very young one

"Well we thought about that too and if you would like Artie to go and live with you and Sean that's fine, or he may stay here with Kurt and I, he will always have a home?" Sasha explained

"Well if it's ok I'd like him to come with Sean and I it would give Bren someone to play with?" Emma asked

"Sure Em chicka, sounds good t' us but please yas all, everyone here, we'd like t' see yas for all family celebrations and get togethers"

"How soon do we have?" Scott asked

"Again more talking, something you all know we girls are great at! We know finding jobs, apartments, and houses takes time as well as your own affairs. So please, we'd like you all to stay here till you do" Lorrie said on part for the girls as Chloe said…

"Lorrie and I will be here for a bit yet as too dealing with affairs ourselves, and seeing to things here too. We understand."

"Girls… we all here realize losing the one who meant the most to you in your life was hard. But now us going all our own way soon enough must also be hard for you as well. Then having to bring us this news, the decisions you have made over the last week or so, they have not been ease ones to make. I for one am very proud of you girls and how you're dealing with the situation. Your father would have been very proud and would have approved!" Scott said on behalf of all the fractions who sat with faces of knowing this hurt the girls to do but are trying to do what's best for everyone involved looking onto the girls

"Thanks Scott… we girls appreciate it… but incase I may never get another chance to say this too you… you're a sexy fuck in that lil blue uniform!" Chloe told him straight faced that he flew into a red-hot blush and the room roared into sidesplitting laughter as Chloe broke the tension in the room

------

The coming days everyone in the house took to telling stories of the good old days and war stories too, as everyone would all walk through the house and grounds remembering things happily and some not so happily.

One afternoon as others lounged, packed; looked for jobs and houses the 4 girls took to the kitchen and were met by Remy, Lucky, Logan and Kurt sitting at the table.

"'ey mon amour"

"Hiya honey… OoOo there's m' sweet baby, come t' momma" Chloe giggled and happily took Lucky into her arms and snuggled him and purred a lil that had Lucky squealing happily as he tried to grab at all the jewellery his Momma wore, and tried to smudge her lip gloss that she dodged and rasp berried his tummy leaving a lip glossed kiss on his tummy as he laughed out hard.

"C'mere baby, ya Momma get ya an' Bren baby a cookie… ya wanna Auntie Coco get ya a Cookie baby Bren?"

Bren nodded his head and giggled as his Auntie produced for him a cookie and a kiss and he also tried to make a grab at her shiny jewels and try to mess up her always in place hair

"You know for a girl with such great pains in her life, she took to bein' a Momma real good, I'm damn proud of the darlin'" Logan said as Lorrie came and sat down with Bren after he got his cookie

When Remy said…

"Dat she 'as homme, dat she 'as, Remy et Gambit, et mon fils Lucky is not'ing wit' out 'er"

Chloe, with a happily cookie drooling Lucky in her arms came and sat down next to Remy as Sasha sat down by Kurt

"Okay m' luv what's the finances look like? We girls left it t' ya bein' as ya know this business stuff inside out and backwards"

"Dey tres grande mon chere, dey 'lways were, mais we got everyone's last pays t'ge'der an' a 'tack o' envelopes in Charles office f'r when you femmes are ready t' take care o' dose ma'ders"

"Thanks Remy, we appreciate that"

"I just found out a bit ago you 3 are letting Sean and Emma take Bren out of the country with them when they leave?" Stacii said in a miff

"Duh, yeah, Sean is his father and Em is his step mother, further more we girls spoke with him about it and it's to help us other 3 girls get settled where we are going so Sean and Emma are taking the first 3 months" Sasha told her as the men and the 3 sisters knew all about this and were fine with the home arrangements made for Bren by way of the 3 sisters.

"When do I get to see him? I wanna take him with me!" Stacii started to rant when Sasha pulled a piece of paper out of the stack she and Chloe carried into the kitchen and then displayed it to Stacii and said…

"We 3 girls want you to sign this" Sasha set the papers down in front of Stacii

Stacii picked them up and looked them over and said…

"No! I'm not signing full custody over to you 3"

"O I think you will, you have never bother with the boy since day one and he came from irresponsible actions which again you did" Logan told her as he popped his claws out and Remy pushed the papers back over to Stacii as Gambit came forth and took on his guild authority tone…

"Sign it now! Dere are no options!"

Stacii picked up the pen and signed it mad as hell and said…

"I want my share, and I want it now!"

"Fine Stacii we 3 girls anticipated you wanting it and you shall get exactly what's coming too you, and your entitled heir to your fair share" Sasha told her and looked to Chloe who sat holding Lucky who had a cookie face as he began making an attempt to crawl over to his Daddy, when Pooky came in and jumped into Chloe's lap happily by Remy. Chloe reached behind Remy and pulled out the Xavier checkbook she had in her stack of papers and then wrote out a check and signed it. Chloe then handed the check to Lorrie who signed it, and then Sasha signed it.

All 3 girls turned to Stacii and said…

"This is the only thing that had ever mattered to you Stacii. Take it, everything else belongs to us, this is exactly right to the penny of your quarter of the Xavier fortune! Good luck to you Stacii, we wish you well! And Kurt, Remy and Logan are here to witness you received your portion"

"Hey thanks! Took you 3 long enough, and hey… I'd say the same if I meant it but… I don't, so wont!" Stacii took the check and left to go to her room

"Gods she sucks the life out o' me!" Chloe said in a sigh and rubbed her temple and then snuggled her Pooky as Lucky now having made it to his Dad Remy's lap had begun pulling on Pooky's ears and Pooky was letting Lucky.

"Same here!" Sasha said then fixed a pot of tea

"Well chere, wit' 'Tacii dealt wit' it one less t'ing you 'ave t' deal wit' now"

"I know honey, and thank goodness fer that. We as a family in entirety right now at this table don't need any more hard times. I know I've had m' limit. It's high time we got t' havin' some great times again" Chloe said as everyone agreed

"Lor when yas go back home yas gonna go see mom?" Chloe asked

"We had thought about it, why?"

"Could ya do me a fave please? Come spring if ya would?"

"Sure Chloe what is it?"

"Could ya plant a rose bush at her grave side for me please? You to Sash an' Kurt by Dad's"

"You got it darlin'" Logan told her happily

"Consider it done Care Bear!" Kurt and Sasha told her

"Thanks… Sash you call the school and get moved to the other part of NYU closer to the house?" Chloe asked

"Yeah they said under these circumstances and due to dad giving to the school it was no problem so I can live at the house now and go back and forth like you did Coco" She replied in a sigh exhausted as well

"Lor you get the stuff turned on at the house yet?" Sasha asked

"Yeah they'll turn it on closer to the end of the week" Lor said just as tired out

"Hey you both have long trips ahead of you, both in opposite directions too… it's going to be hard"

"That it will Sash" Lorrie said as Lucky crawled across the table and began to pull on his Uncle Logan's mutton chops as Logan would growl playfully at him and Lucky would try to growl back

"Gods this is so gonna suck! We've always been together! We 3 have never been separated till now. We've always done everything together" Chloe said tearfully as Remy hugged her warmly and Pooky crawled to Remy's lap and fell back to sleep as Remy patted a sleeping Pooky

"Remy can they all please come t' the plantation t' visit?"

"O' coarse mon chere amour! You never need t' ax! It da Grande Madame's an' N'Awlin's Steel Magnolia's Plantation! She just let Remy et Gambit 'leep dere" Chloe looked up to him and giggled as he smiled into her eyes, letting her know it's her house now and she calls the shots. Chloe turned and said happily…

"Yas promise t' come see me Rem honey and Lucky lots please?" She asked that her sisters teared up too when Sash beamed and said…

"You bet sis and by the time Kurt and I get there your going to have t' teach me what a Fais do do is, that you seem to love so much when you were there last"

"'Kay" Chloe answered her sister and held Sasha hand as Lorrie said…

"You bet we will, even if I have to sedate Logan before getting him into what will soon be your state and gator country Chloe, we'll both be there!" Lorrie took her two sisters handa when Logan said…

"Rem don't you dare turn her Cajun, she's Canadian through and through, I can't lose my girly-buddy"

"Nah Remy et Gambit won'. Louisiana tends t' do dat f'r us Cajuns. 'Sides nort'ern femmes can' resist dey charms o' us sout'ern men! She'll turn full Cajun on 'er own"

"O Christ I hope not!" Logan chuckled and gave Remy a beer who laughed to his unknowing to the rest truth

"I'll mizz all 5 of you. Logan and Lorrie, Remy my brozer and zweet Coco, and Lucky, even Pooky…the houze here haz changed… and it will never be the zame again! You muzt come to your home often" Kurt said blurry eyed

"Oh Kurt baby blue sweetie we will"

"We'll all get together for Sabbots, birthdays and other holidays, and those who can't make it for one reason or another is to call alright?" Sasha said knowing her two sisters would do their very best to make it with their families

"Feels kinda like the end of an era" Logan said pulling out his cigar to chew on solemnly and chokin' up a lil

"Dat it does mon amis, dat it does… mais wit' every endin' dere is a new beginning" Remy said lighting a smoke just as solemnly as Logan had

"I feel like Chinese food" Sasha said looking at the clock

"Sound good an' I don't wanna cook"

"Chinese it is then" Lorrie said on her way to the phone and then placed 3 separate family orders as Remy picked up Lucky and Logan grabbed a couple of beers and Kurt picked up Pooky the men went to the games room to shoot pool and their girls to getting them food and allowing their still grieving girls some more much needed sisterly time.

"Jon jon and Penny are moving to the plantation with Rem, Lucky and me. 'Ro and Bishop are also moving there but to a Penthouse Remy owns in N' Awlins"

"Sounds like it's working out for them, and they got some arrangements made… hey Coco you sound just like Remy does when he says New Orleans" Sasha giggled

"Yea Rem honey taught me how. Lil bit's o' French too when we were there a bit back. I really do like it there, it's so quiet on the plantation… just like it's quiet up at the farm house, maybe I'll write some new songs or maybe re do the whole website all new stuffs, then we can stay in contact lots there and in the chat room, I'll get back to you on it and we can have a regular weekly chat"

"I'm so glad you'll like your new home Chloe. Sasha and I were wondering if you would. Redoing the website sounds great to me we all go in there at the very least once a day" Lorrie said and handed Chloe and Sasha each a soda

"The website redoing sounds great to me, a fresh start for everything! I'm in everyday too like you both are so that works out great!" Sasha added happily

"Yea, I mean what's not to like. It's quiet, and beautiful, and man its hot all the time, men workin' with shirts off 24/7 nicely built ones too… but shhh don't tell Rem Honey I require visual entertainment when Remy is out doing business. 'Sides Remy has huge gardens all over on the plantation that I think I may do over too and I'd like to redecorate that as well… who knows… maybe I'll take up a practice down there or something, or do something with my music degree. I dunno, or maybe I'll just take t' makin' babies with Rem honey and have a whole house full o' ankle biters" Chloe ended in a giggle like that ain't gonna happen my friend then said…

"What you and Fuzzy gonna do Lor?"

"Well, I put in a few calls up home to people that I went to school with and some of the girls at the nursing home they got me a nursing job there. Logan he wants to maybe open a small parts and garage business or something. What about you Sasha? What's yours and Kurt's plan?" Lorrie asked Sasha

"I'm going to finish school. Hank and Cece said they could take on Kurt's college teachings as Kurt has taken a liking to chemistry. Kitty, Peter, Jubes, Bobby, Val, Synch, Paige and Leech they've decided to stay on at the house here too while they go to college as well. After college I have no idea who will stay and who will go. I'm thinking the originals as in Bobby, Jubes, Kitty and Peter will likely stay. It's hard to say though. Then after college Kurt and I will do just as we planned on doing and that's getting married, which we expected you guys to be here for. Then Warren and Betsy are going back to England with Sean and Emma. Dom and Cable are going with Jean and Scott that found a place and all 4 bought it together in New York City itself. Just this morning they all signed the papers. Dunno 'bout the rest, some are looking at places and jobs but… I'm sure they'll all find something"

"Yeah, we'll be here Sasha you know we will" Lorrie told her as she lit a cigarette

Chloe sighed hard and said…

"Sash, Rem honey will be packing up my Lucky star and I tonight and tomorrow like Logan and Lorrie will be doing. So is Jon & Penny, 'Ro & Bish baby we'll all have a lot that I was wondering if you could make sure Goodwill picks it up for us"

"Yeah no problem, Cece will make sure if I don't. I'll mention it to her"

"Thanks… OoOo… foods here" Chloe grabbed her purse as did her two sisters

The each paid their bill and took their separate orders and got their men and went to their rooms as the rest of the house could fend for them selves.

They all went to their own rooms so Logan and Lorrie could eat and pack as Remy and Chloe did the same with Lucky who played on the floor with Pooky and listened to country music. While Sasha and Kurt ate and wept to their family moving away.

The next morning the foyer was filled with boxes with different peoples names who would be moving that day.

One by one couple by couple many left that day and the following days, till all that was left in the house was the former factor from Massachusetts Generation X and then the original but now former X-Men team that was at the house the day of the girls arrival so very long ago.

The women all got together and fixed dinner for the dining room like they did for special occasions. After a wonderful dinner and solumn yet sweet conversation of reminiscing and all vowing to get together soon Scott stood up at the table and made a very touching toast in Charles name as Jean came in holding a somewhat large sized locked box when Scott said…

"You 3 girls put it so eloquently back the day you made a very hard decision on behalf of all the teams, and took over an extremely difficult mission that none of us could have handled… more so yet you 3 took on all the teams which I must say putting up with all of us is a mission onto its self" Scott began to chuckle as all the rest did and agreed

"But you girls did something as in bring us together as a family, one huge family complete with the ones you'd much rather keep in your closet… but you Lorrie, Sasha and yes Coco-bean Care Bear Passionate Chloe, you have all won the mightiest battle of them all. You won all each and every one of us all over and all our hearts, not an ease task at all, so as the former team member and leader of the X-men and on behalf of all the x-factors as there was great discussion before tonight and your father would highly approve of this… I here by make you 3 official now former X-men team members like the rest of us!"

Jean then opened the box up tearfully and Logan, Kurt and Remy took 3 each different outfits out of the box and two objects each as well. The guys then went to each of their girls and handed over the custom out fit each as well as a yellow and black hand sized square flat box, and each a different piece of jewellery.

The girls each looked to everyone confused a lil 'cept Chloe who looked a lot confused then the 3 girls looked to each other then to their laps that held the items, on a closer look seen the square box like things were communicating devices, then they picked up the jewellery each a different piece and style.

Chloe picked up the jewellery and seen it was tummy bracelet with her call name Passion engraved in all the jewelled charms, as Sasha was a wrist bracelet and Lorrie's was a necklace. The girls then looked to the clothes and Sasha's was a long beautiful billowing Celtic gown with that X symbol on it in a crushed velvet forest green and shawl. Lorrie's was a yellow and Black bike shorts and form fitting top in lycra with the X emblem.

Chloe pulled out her out fit and hers was a black with lavender lace trim midriffed exposed sleeveless top with that same X emblem and a matching thong and matching micro mini shorts with also a matching hooded floor length cape that tied around each wrist

The sisters all looked to each other then to everyone else a lil confused.

"You girls have made us part of your family, let us make you apart of ours!" Everyone explained to them, which had the girls, rise from the table and go to each member and hug and kiss them all tearfully thank you.

Scott then made a toast to the new yet former members of the X-Men, which made Chloe giggle, and then her point out that was a Chloe kind of toast, making everyone laugh

The next day the 3 girls took care of the last of the checks as that early afternoon Warren, Betsy, Sean and Emma with Bren for the next 3 months left for England in a tearful good bye. Who all said they would be in contact and everyone exchanged numbers as the girls told Bren to be a good boy and they'd see him soon. And all would be back for the holidays.

Jean, Scott, Cable and Dom left that late afternoon for the city where they bought a house together. In again more tear shed and them promising to stay in touch as well, and would only be a phone call from the house if they needed help.

That night as the crew sat around the table visiting after dinner they all heard an engine flare up in the garage as everyone talked. Chloe casually got up as she visited and walked across the room to go to the back pantry heading towards the garage on all wondering what that sound was.

A moment later Chloe comes screaming back in…

"I'mma kill her!"

"Wad is it chere?"

Remy handed Lucky over to Sasha then went to the garage and came back with his eyes flaring and spat out…

"Tacii 'tole Passion's bike! Mes dieux! Damn it!"

"'Lright come mon amour… Gambit et Remy get 'is chere Passion an'der an' be'der bike"

"Oh yeah that reminds me while on the subject of vehicles, Remy has a transport coming in the morning to take my sports car as well as his Ferrari back to N'Awlins, Remy's driving us all down there in the hummer"

"Did you just say N'Awlins? Darlin'?" Logan arched his eyebrow questioningly when Chloe giggled in her usual bubbly tones back again somewhat and said…

"Uhhuh"

"Alright Gumbo! Didn't I tell ya not to turn her Cajun!"

"Oui, an' Remy et Gambit ignored Claws as usual!" Which had the room laughing

"Geez! Like Coco sis girly what am I gonna do without you here? You've seen me accessorize, and I need your advice, you like so my personal Ann Landers!" Jubes whined and whimpered then leaned over and hung on Chloe's shoulders as Chloe smiled and said…

"Just remember, don't wear white after Labour Day an' when all else fails… call me and I'll help ok? Any o' yas can call me anytime, really! I'll still be there fer yas. I'll just be there fer ya in the south is all! That's if a gator don't eat m' cell first" Chloe giggled and Remy winked to her and said…

"Nah mon amour dey prefer da one's usin' da phone's. An' in you case, an' Remy can say f'r a fact gators don' 'ave a 'weet toot', so you safe. Lucky quit feedin' Pook you dinner 'e 'as 'is own food! You try eatin' some o' it. You 'weet amourin' Maman an' Tante Boo's didn' go t' all da trouble o' makin' it f'r you t' feed da dog!"

Remy picked Lucky up out of his high chair and handed him to Chloe so she could go wash him off. After his clean up Chloe handed him to Sasha who became misty eyed as Chloe took a washcloth and came to wash down his high chair and give Remy a beer

"What is it lil girly sis?"

"Nothin'" Sasha said and brushed away her tears though more came and bit her trembling lip as she held onto Lucky studying his features

"No tell me. I know when somethin's wrong. I don't need t' see tears, hi hello chicka empath here kay blood related, work with me sista" Chloe giggled as Lorrie came by and took Lucky and began to get to the same state as Sasha was in

"Ok don't make me club yas like new born seals! Tell me ya know I hate things kept from me" Chloe said getting a lil upset at not knowing

"Kurt and I are so going to miss Lucky so damn much! His first steps and first words, maybe even the odd birthday or Christmas ya know" Sasha said and broke down on Kurt's shoulder as he clenched his jaw to hold his emotions in and chucked the lil boy on the arm, as Logan came by and took Lucky from Lorrie who was also crying and said…

"Same for Logan and I, we had hoped to see him grow up too"

"I'll call yas when he takes all his firsts I promise! And we'll do our best t' make it back fer b-days an' holidays too. We'll have lots o' pictures. Even home movies too alright… cept maybe his first date, Lucky may have issues with that fer Momma here but I'mma try t' sneak a pic anyway… tell ya two what, maybe sometimes when Bren comes to visit with each of you cause we have all prediscussed he'll be home schooled by all of us just as Lucky will be home schooled by me. I once in a while can send him with 3 months worth of homework now and then with Bren and he can come visit you all too ok?"

"Thanks sis"

"Yeah it means a lot to us really! We can't imagine not being able to be around him and apart of his life" Lorrie added as Chloe took the cloth and walked away from them all and said…

"Ya know… neither can I" Making them behind her all smile that she had gotten all her dreams and her dad having gotten to see it

The next morning everyone was up and around by 7am, as Logan, Hank, Remy, Jon and Bishop were all out in the driveway telling the truckers to put Remy's and Chloe's car on the truck properly and not to put a scratch on either vehicle.

After the trucker got them loaded another truck pulled in to load up Remy's, Lucky's, Chloe's, Jon, Penny's, 'Ro's and Bishops stuff as they all were going south. So opted to hire a truck and have it all sent down together at once.

Once that truck was loaded and gone on ahead to the south the men then all turned to Lorrie's Caravan. Logan opted to leave the truck behind seeing as it was just a beater vehicle anyway and figured he'd buy a new one when they got up north. The guys got to loading up their caravan to the hilt with all of their things.

By the time they were through it was a lil past lunch time so the women fixed lunch and all sat outside to eat, while Lucky played with Pooky on the lawn happily together as Lorrie and Chloe took pictures of the grounds.

Sometime after lunch the girls began lagging behind with I just forgot something, or hold on a minute, I need to go get this, or just a sec I almost forgot's… though the men all knew the 3 sister's were having a very difficult time with this so indulged their all women with needing their time as the men stood by the vehicles and talking. Hank who had excused him self a bit ago to check on somethings stepped out onto the porch holding a medical file and said…

"My dear coco, Remy may I speak with you both foor a moment please?" Remy and chloe looked to each other wondering what this was about then as he checked his pocket for a smoke as he took a few steps up to the porch Remy said curiously …

"Sure 'Ank wad's up mon amis?"

Everyone was standing at the foot of the steps or sitting on the porch all looked to Hank curious as well when Hank and handed Remy the file as Hank spoke up to say…

"I want you to be sure Chloe see's a doctor and get's set up with a physician immediately that I just gave you is her extensive medical file"

"Oui 'Ank , Remy 'as a doctor on 'is 'taff back 'ome. She'as an' appointment dey day a'ter t'morrw, mais why t'ough, o'der den f'r 'er mutation an' illness, why da rush?"

"Because my friend once a C-section always a C-section" Hank said and happily took the beer Logan offered him as everyone sat around outside wondering what was going on when Chloe said…

"Umm… Hank sweetie, what exactly does that mean?"

"It mean our precious lil chicka, that you and Remy will be a Maman and Pere again, and lil' Lucky will soon have a playmate. I figure in about… OoOo… 7 and a half months!" Hank smiled as Remy let out a call of a Cajun of elation and the men all slapping him proudly on the back. The girls all cried happily then all looked to Chloe, who stood like stone with a blank expression to all suddenly see her eyes roll back and on her way down that Remy reached out with one arm and held her limp body about the waist as she had passed out.

Chloe soon woke up on the porch sofa giggly and still stunned.

"Oh Coco you have to let us know everything, and send us tonnes of pics of the baby" Sasha squealed happily when Lorrie chimed in happily and said…

"Logan and I will be down right after you have the baby"

"Same here! We'll close the house here down and all will be down to see you and the new baby" Sasha exasperated happily

Remy busting up in great pride that not only did Chloe give him so many firsts in his life but now was expanding the family that they had created together the one he thought he'd never have.

"Yeah, ok… girly girl here so just didn't anticipate this. Geez! I only had Lucky 10 months ago! Like dayum! … All right… ok… Chicka here needs t' get a handle on this…well… I did it once I can handle this… I thinks" Chloe ended in a happy giggle that everyone seen she took this announcement so great this time, and paid no heed to the voices unlike the last time.

All the women hugged each other then hugged all the guys and exchanging numbers as they all had been doing the last several days with everyone. They all hugged and kissed Lucky and said they couldn't wait to see pictures of him and that he'll be a fine man one day and will do great things, as well as all looking forward to the announcement of the new baby. Remy put Lucky in his car seat as Pooky hopped into the back of the hummer and lay down in the back on his blanket where he usually slept on all his car rides that he loved so much when he wasn't up front and hanging out the passenger window. Particularly when Remy drove due to the fact Remy sped everywhere, even if Chloe was in the car with him. With exception to now with the baby and now an again expecting Chloe.

Now the men were starting to usher the girls to vehicles as they would all run back to a sister like friend for one more hug and miss you and be sure to call lots. When finally the guys got the girls in the cars and the girls all crying. Remy and Logan started to pull the vehicles out of park when both Lorrie and Chloe quickly undid their seat belts and flung open the slightly moving vehicle doors and flew up the porch steps and hugged Sasha also in water shed.

Remy and Logan put the vehicles in park and got out to go get their heart breaking girls as did the rest and seen the 3 girls in their tearful goodbye and the world around them in silence other then the 3 girls crying softly when suddenly the air around everyone began to smell like freshly brewed perk coffee and then the wind chime on the corner of the porch chimed a lil and there was absolutely no breeze that mid January warm clear day.

The 3 girls in their embrace knew that smell and sounds so well as their mothers old wind chime sang to the girls and their father's favourite brand of coffee perked smell and no coffee was on. The girls were swept over with and now had a feeling of great peace wash over them knowing that know matter where each of the girls went, mom and dad would be there for them. That mostly the girls could always come home again and always to each other! That everything was going to be ok for the 3 girls so long as they had each other and still came out fighting together!

The 3 girls took a deep breath, smiled softly and stiff upper lipped it with one good strong nod to each other and said to each other as Chloe and Lorrie descended the porch steps again…

"Alright… Lorrie you call and leave a message if we haven't got there yet so I know ya got back up north safe with that nasty weather up there alright?"

"Will do, and you give me a call back just so I know you all got down south ok you understand me girly? Don't make me go down there just to kick your ass"

"You couldn't get your leg that high chicka sis" Chloe giggled out as she walked back to the hummer and had everyone chuckling with her as she usual

"Well the both of you best be callin' back home here when you get back up North Lorrie and you south Chloe you both hear me?" Sasha said in a giggle tearfully seeing her sister's get back into their vehicles. Remy and Logan were back in the vehicles now too and beginning to pull away again, neither wanting to prolong this for their girls knowing the pain Chloe was in and it hurting all 3. Lorrie and Chloe both rolled down their windows now and yelled out to Sasha and Kurt…

"We will… we promise!"

When everyone suddenly heard the vibrantly wild and passionately sweet song of giggled words singing say out the window and pointed to the flagpole in the front yard to everyone…

"I was here but now I'm gone this chicka girly has left her name to turn you all on!" Chloe squealed happily out the window that they all heard on the porch and in Logan and Lorrie's car as everyone looked to the flag pole and seen she had a custom black silk flag raised high on the flag pole with the words "Passionately Coco-licious!" in lavender purple when all heard the group laughing up on the porch say back in unison…

"We love it Coco! It stays girlfriend!"

As Logan and Remy at the end of the drive way side by side looked to each other and held a stiff upper lip and nodded to each other as Lorrie and Chloe looked to each other trying to smile with tear-filled eyes.

Remy and Logan then put the gas on and turned the vehicles in opposite directions as they turned out onto the road.

Logan heading North, While Remy headed to the Deep South!

And none could find it within themselves to look back to the family at the house in great fear they would both turn the vehicles around and go back to the Mansion!

The End

...to be continued in ... Moving Up, Moving On/Long Time Gone


End file.
